Korianna Diaries
by XXXshadowlover163XXX
Summary: Enter Realm 16, plagued by tragedy at the loss of the four royal families. Join the orphans of these families as they travel from realm to realm in search of a way to end the war in their realm and return home. The five orphans must make the best of their situations and powers to stop Hell from breaking loose. Bleach/Vampire Knight/ InuYasha/KH/Loveless/FF/ OC's Crossover. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay. Here is my ultimate crossover story. I love this character. It is basically her life. She is my original OC that I started writing stories with. This story will jump around in different animes but the main first six chapters are the beginning. I hope you like it. Please review.**_

-Nea's (Nay-UH) Point of View-

Hello readers. Welcome to Realm 16, often referred to as R16. This is my home. As I sit in my palace and write my history for you, I listen to the peaceful silence outside. It hasn't always been this way. Trauma and loss has added to the destruction and war this land has faced. But I am getting ahead of myself. Let me start at the beginning.

First I shall introduce myself. My name is Neassume Korianna (Core-ee-en-uh). I am the High Princess and ruler of the Realm 16. I also rule over the other realms connected to this one. In the palace garden there are portals to every realm I am allowed to enter and rule. I have a pack of wolves that are my guardians. They are the Taka pack. The alpha is my sister's spirit wolf Tanyawk, or Tanya for short. Her mate is named Ross.

In Realm 16 there are four royal families. My family, the Koriannas, are the highest ranking family. We are wolf demons and therefore respected. I am the last pure princess of Korianna blood. My parents ruled over the kingdom before me, but were brutally murdered on my 16th birthday.

The second family is the Kagezenna (Kah-gay-zen-uh) family. This royal family is a very war orientated family. They rarely bare female children. Sons are trained to be fierce warriors. This family is made up of fox demons. There are two royal sons is this family. One of the sons, the oldest, is adopted and he is a wolf. He is not from the royal families by blood but he is considered a prince. The two princes' names are Soke (So-kay), the wolf, and Kizamy (Key-zah-mee), the Fox heir.

The third royal family is the Tokoronako (Toe-koh-row-nah-koh) family. They are a wolf clan as well. This family is made up of strong female and male warriors. The Princess of this family is Akita (Ah-key-ta) ; the first female born to the head of the clan is 300 years. She was engaged to Soke when he was adopted into the Kagezenna clan.

The final royal family is the Shadow Kitsune clan Shezuna (Sheh-zoo-nuh). The ruling family had one heir, a princess named Neas (Nay-ss). This family lived on the other side of the Badlands of R16. They kept to themselves and Neas does not talk too much about her past. She, along with the rest of us, is an orphan. We are all victims of the Raiders.

The Raiders are a group of demon hunters who escaped from persecution in the centuries before my parents rein. As they began to grow in power, the royal families joined in alliances to stop them. The raiders targeted the royal families and murdered them. Blood baths were common sights in small settlements of the families. Mansions burned to the ground overnight and countless bodies were buried.

The raiders are now a thing of the past. Their last attack was the murder of my family. It was a direct assault on the palace, on the day of my 16th birthday. I remember the day clearly. That is where my life began as the High Princess. That is where I will begin my story. Welcome to the Korianna Diaries.

_**Okay. This one is short but it's just background. Next time will be a lot of the actually story. Please Review. Ask questions. I'll answer them.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**On to the second chapter of my ultimate crossover Korianna Diaries. It's going to start getting interesting now. This chapter starts on Nea's 16**__**th**__** birthday. It's going to seem very skippy for a little bit but things will smooth out. Enjoy and please Review.**_

-Soke's Point of View-

I walked with my younger brother Kizamy. We had been out searching for survivors of the most recent raid. The news about another Royal family being hit was a shock to most of us. Kiz and I had already lost our family. We knew the Tokoronako and Shezuna clans had survived so far. We Kagezenna's were the first royals hit hard by the Raiders. Kiz sighed as we walked through another village that had been burned to the ground after a raid.

Let me explain what a raid is. There is a group of demon slayers that have steadily been growing in power. The Royal Korrianna's have tried to suppress them and destroy them but the group has started retaliating. What the Raiders do is find a village with demon and, or, human residents. They loot the village, murder men, women, and the children, and burn the whole place to the ground.

I've never seen any of the Raiders at work. By my knowledge Kiz and I are the only two survivors of an attack. The other attacks were small scale and resulted in total casualties. I glanced at my brother. We were both worried about the Tokoronako and Shezuna families. Each royal family had a daughter. Kiz was engaged to the daughter of the Shezuna family. I was engaged to the daughter of the Tokoronako family.

We quickly scaled the hill in front of his and stopped at the horror in the valley below. The Korianna palace was in smoldering ruins. Walls were collapsed and the stones scorched from flames. The heads of the King and Queen were on spears set atop the palace gates. My brother whimpered and fell to his knees.

"Soke this can't be happening. Tell me this is just a bad dream. Please."

"As much as I'd like to, brother, I cannot. We need to go investigate. Look for survivors." I said.

"The strongest royal family has fallen. We have to get to the Shadow lands and find the girls!"

"Kizamy!" I gripped his shoulder as he stood up. "The Korrianna's had a daughter. We need to look for her. Now. We will find the girls. But this is our priority as Kagezenna warriors."

My brother nodded and we slid down the hill to the ruins of the palace. I shifted my form to a large black wolf and checked the grounds. The damage to the gardens was extensive. I was appalled at the ashen landscape in front of me. After clearing the outside I shifted back and headed inside with Kiz.

We searched ever room thoroughly and carried all of the bodies out to a grave site we had chosen. It didn't take long before I had dug enough graves and we had buried the royal family and the servants. We went back inside for the last look.

I walked with Kizamy down the hallway we hadn't checked. Blood was smeared everywhere and there were bodies, dressed in raiders clothing, scattered along the sides of the wide hall. A blood spattered door was cracked open at the end on the hall. Kiz and I drew our katanas as we skirted closer.

A fierce growl was heard as we pushed the door open. Two tawny brown wolves crouched in attack position. I raised my hands after sheathing my blade, showing no harm. Both my brother and I took to a knee, bowing our heads in respect. A snow white wolf uncurled herself in the corner and shifted to a human form.

Neassume Korianna was beautiful to say the least. She had long snow white hair down to her waist. Her black cargo pants and ice blue tank top were covered in blood. Tear streaks ran down her face. She whispered a soft command to the wolves and stepped towards us. I raised my head as she picked up her sword from the floor.

"Your Highness. We have come to take you to safety. Please let us escort you to the Shadow lands. You will be safe there." Kizamy said softly from his bowed position.

The princess snorted and walked to her wardrobe. A backpack of clothes sat inside and another small pack lay empty beside it. I watched her run her hands over her body and whisper a few words. Her clothes became clean and she sighed. She spoke to us as she picked up a white velvet gown and folded it, placing it inside the small pack.

"They are all dead aren't they? My parents were killed this morning. I was able to stop some of them… and I managed to put out the flames… And then you two show up." She turned to us. "I don't know if I should trust you. Where are your brands?"

I winced when she asked for our brands. I stood and lifted my shirt off. Kizamy followed suit upon my ordering glance. I felt a rush of cold air and the touch of soft skin on my brand. Her fingers traced the Kagezenna mark on my lower right shoulder. Kizamy shivered when she touched his.

"I believe you now. You may take me out of here. But I am not going without my wolves. Ashanti, Dreamspeak. Go find Sora and Slater. They will come as well." She commanded.

The two male wolves awaited out arrival along with the females that had protected the princess. She had gathered the things she could take with her and put them in her packs. Kizamy and I flanked her as we left. The wolves followed behind us.

-Kizamy's Point of View-

I walked with the Korianna princess and my brother. It made me uneasy as I was the only fox with these wolves. Instinct made me want to run, but Pack code told me that Soke had submitted. And since he had handed over our brands so willingly, it gave the princess power as our new Alpha. I had no choice but to follow her, or die trying to disobey.

It took us a few hours to get through the forest on the edge of Korianna territory. By the time it got dark we had found a small village of humans. They took us in for the night and gave us food and hot water to bathe with. Soke and I sat outside the door to the princess's room, on guard duty for the night.

"Soke?"

"Yeah Kiz?"

"Princess Neassume… she's so informal but so powerful. Could she have been the one to kill those raiders?"

"I'm not sure. But either way we need to stick together. She's all we have to cling to for stability in the royal families…"

I was about to speak again when soft crying sound came through the door. Soke and I immediately entered the room and checked for blood. The princess sat, curled up in the corner. Tears streamed down her face as she cried. Soke lifted the girl into his arms and sat on the bed with her. She turned her face into his chest and sobbed.

"Princess. Please tell me what is wrong."

"Just stop!" She cried. "Stop calling me that! My name is Nea! Stop calling me princess! My parents are dead and my palace destroyed! I'm not a princess!"

"You will always be a princess to these people. Nea… The pain will subside. Do not worry. Your family is on the Spirit trail. They died to protect you."

I watched as he managed to get her to calm down. He sighed and put her to bed, returning outside to sit with me. I sat against the wall and pulled out a map. The Tokoronako clan was closest and that was where we were headed next. I knew Soke would be happy to see his fiancé Akira. I thought of my own fiancé Neas. She was a shadow Kitsune with an attitude, but I loved her anyways.

I stared up at the half moon above us. By the time we reached the Shadow lands it would be full. I hoped Soke and I could protect Nea until then. Once we got her to the safety of the Shadow lands there would be nothing to worry about. We could rebuild and make this land home again. _Home_, I thought happily. _Home with Neas and my brother._ With one final glance at Soke I fell asleep until the sun crested the horizon and the moon slid away from view.

_**Here is chapter two. I'm going to start throwing in anime characters in the next couple chapters, so it won't be all OC's. I hope you like it. Send me reviews! I'd love to know what you think of this. I've been writing it for years, partially with a friend but she didn't want to keep going so I totally took it over. I will finish it. I hope you will read it to the very end.**_

_**~Shadow**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay. I am super excited for this. I love this story and I want it to go big. I won't set a chapter limit because I can guarantee a sequel already. OMG awesome! By the way the anime's won't follow their storylines once I start adding them. Only certain ones will. I will let you know which ones later. **_

-Nea's Point of View-

It's been two and a half days since I lost my home. I have been traveling with the Kagezenna princes to find the other royal families. My wolves flanked me as I walked. I pet Dreamspeaks ears and sighed. I already missed home.

Soke had begun to grin when we cleared the forest. A moderate Japanese style mansion sat in the middle of a clearing. I held back a sigh. Suddenly the scent of blood reached my nose. My wolves were on high alert, their hackles raised and fangs bared. Soke's eyes widened in horror as the scent his him. The Raiders were here.

A scream rang out across the clearing. Two Raiders were holding a girl while the third secured her to a post. Two more were dumping lamp oil around the girl. Soke attempted to run to her when Slater and Sora tackled him. I motioned for silence and signaled Dreams and Ashanti to flank through the forest. I began to run towards the girl and her captors. A white wolf appeared next to me and a howl rang out. The Raiders looked and saw me approaching.

I tackled the first, using my blade to subdue him. My wolves attacked and took out two of the Raiders holding the lamp oil. Sora and Slater were beside the females in a flash, tearing the Raiders to shreds. Kizamy and Soke took out the last two and silence filled the clearing. I stood and wiped the blood off of my blade.

Soke rushed to the girl, who had been thrown to the ground. She stood; taking his hand that was offered and hugged him. I walked closer to the couple and cleared my throat. The girl looked at me and bowed her head, dropping to a knee in the grass. I could see her exposed brand below her tank top strap and reached out, tracing it lightly with my fingertips. The girl shivered.

"Y-your Highness… I had not heard that you were traveling with the princes."

"Yes." I mused. "Seems you shall join our Pack of orphans as well. I assume you are the last left here?"

"Yes your Highness. They attacked this morning."

"Drop the formalities Akita. My name is Nea. Now stand up and let's get your things. If there's anything you want or can salvage and carry, then get it. We need to get t the Shadow lands. The Raiders are ahead of us and the time we waste will cost us lives." I said in a dark tone.

Kizamy flinched when I spoke of lives being lost. I knew he feared for Neas. I had met the shadow Kitsune once and we had been friends. I missed her terribly. I helped Akita or Aki as she wished to be called, gather some clothes and her potions and spell book, and we left. The boys were on high alert and I sent my Familiar, a large snow white wolf named Kiriyomi, ahead to keep a look out.

It took us well into the night to reach the Badlands. The harsh terrain was difficult to navigate and I used some of my magic to enlarge the wolves for us to ride on. Slater and Sora led the way with the boys riding them. Aki and I followed close behind on Ashanti and Dreamspeak. None of us spoke much on the journey. All of our minds were on the last royal family. I prayed to the Gods and Goddesses to protect them.

The mansion in the Shadow lands was shrouded in mist. We found it by smell and were grateful to see it was Raider free. We dismounted the wolves and they shrunk to their normal size. I let out the signature whistle Neas and I had developed for visits. The guards immediately let us in, locking the gates shut behind us.

Kizamy began to grow impatient as one of the family elders spoke with us. The Yami lord had been woken and was on his way to the greeting room. I was placed at the head of the table since I was the highest ranking authority. I placed a gentle hand on Kizamy to settle him but he brushed me off. I growled a warning when a chocolate haired girl in an oversized T-shirt popped around the corner. She saw me first and squealed, running to me and hugged me. I smiled at my friend.

"Neas I'm alright. Please. Enough hugging."

"I heard what happened! I'm so sorry! Oh Nea. Will you be alright?"

"Yes." I said softly. "But I know someone who has worried about you more than any of us. He has prayed that you are okay and safe."

Neas perked up her little Kitsune ears and looked for Kizamy. He had gone to stand at the doorway, having not even been noticed by the girl he cared for so much. I felt sorry for him as I watched my friend go to her fiancé and make amends. They hugged and shared a chaste kiss.

Neas' father arrived shortly after and bowed, sitting with us to talk. He explained that the Raiders had not found them yet, but news of my family had reached these parts of the Realm. We all told him of our travels and I included the fact that all three of my traveling companions had been added to my Pack.

"I wish to add Neas to this Pack as well. Her Shadow powers will help me in what I seek."

"And what is it you seek, your Highness?" He asked me.

"I am seeking the end of the Raiders. My father told me of a place where we could go for help. With his last breath he told me to go to the Chao kingdom."

"Your father was a wise wolf. The Chao kingdom is a legend of a sacred ring of portals. These portals can take you to a safe realm. Somewhere that will teach you to find yourself and fight for what is right."

"But father that is a silly old tale Grandfather used to tell. It can't be real." Neas said.

"On the contrary daughter. The legend says that a Pack of five, led by the destined high princess will open the portals and cross safely to a world free of Raiders wrath."

"We shall set out in the morning for the Chao kingdom. For now some rest and a hot meal would be wonderful." I said in an even tone.

We were all fed and sent to rooms to sleep. I was almost sound asleep when I heard a piercing howl from Kiriyomi. I bolted up and grabbed my things, racing outside to see flames on the roof of the mansion. The Raiders had found us yet again! Neas came out with Kizamy and screamed when she saw her home in flames. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the back exit of the compound. My hand touched her back as I pushed her to Kizamy's arms and I felt the Pack bond claim her.

"Go! I'll get the others!" I yelled over the roar of the blaze.

I turned around to catch a glimpse of Neas' parents' heads on spears. My heart lurched and I took off in a dead run for the mansion. A tawny blur tackled me to the ground. Soke and Aki were flanked by the other three of my wolves. After helping me up we all headed to the exit and escaped into a cave.

The five of us and my four wolves ran along the tunnels until it widened into a large circular room. A set of stone stairs led upwards and we all ran towards them. Neas had silent tears streaming down her face as we ran. Light surrounded us as we made it to the top of the stairs.

The lights came from the portals surrounding the circular stone platform we stood on. I felt a sudden sense of calm as lightening flashed in the far off mountains. The others stared in awe as Darkness began to surround us. I felt my Familiar return to me and the Darkness closed in.

-Kizamy's Point of View-

I watched as Nea began to walk towards the middle of the stone platform. Her eyes were glassy as she walked away from us. I called out to her to no avail. Soke noticed what was going on and tried to follow her. Huge black wolves blocked the way to reaching Nea. Neas cried out for her.

Nea reached the middle of the stone platform and her head tipped back. Her eyes were as red as blood and the Darkness surrounded her completely. Lightning and thunder roared in our ears as we watched, unable to help. Suddenly an evil laugh echoed through the skies. There was a flash of light that made us all close our eyes.

When we opened our eyes again, the sky was a soft pink in the east. Nea's body lay in the center of the platform. She was wearing a white sundress instead of her normal cargo pants and tank top. Soke scrambled to her side with us close behind. He picked her up, holding her body upright.

Nea's eyes were closed and her breathing soft. There was a mark on her left temple. We all gasped when we recognized the mark. It was the kanji for Chaos, the ruling God of all things evil. I reached out a brushed her hair over the mark, not wanting to see it.

Nea groaned and blinked. She reached u and rubbed her eyes, sitting up in my brother's lap. I reached out a hand and helped her to her feet. She nodded in thanks and looked around. Her wolves sat next to Neas and Aki. She flinched when a Silver-white wolf stepped up to her. A red-eyed, ink-black male was beside the female and growled softly.

"I am Kiriyomi. This is the God of destruction and evil, Chaos. He is my mate, and he is now using you as a host body, princess. Your father knew this would happen to you and sent you here. Chaos will help you one day. For now he shall stay dormant inside you, as shall I." She spoke before they disappeared.

Nea looked around at the stone portals. All of them were closed up except one. It gave off a pink light as the center of it swirled. She stepped in front of it and sighed. We followed her to the portal, stopping a few feet behind her. She turned to us.

"I once read that my destiny was to rule many lands. Now I see it meant many realms. I wish for you to follow me, my friends. We are orphans, and Pack. You are all the family I have left. Please. I do not know where this path leads or what will happen to us, but I hope you choose to follow me." She said.

We looked at one another and Soke stepped forward, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. She looked up at him and he flashed a quick smile, mussing up her hair with his other hand.

"Of course little sister." He looked at us. "We have nothing left here. Maybe someday well come back and rebuild our lives. But right now it isn't safe and we need to protect ourselves. Together." He looked back down at Nea. "You are our Pack Alpha. Where you go, I will follow."

We all nodded in agreement and Nea smiled a dazzling smile. I stepped up and hugged the shorter girl. Aki and Neas stood beside us as we all joined hands. Nea gave a confident nod and we stepped into the glowing portal. Little did we know that it would close behind us, or what lay ahead was beyond what we had ever expected.

_**Okay. Chapter three is done. I am going to throw in the first anime in the next chapter. I hope you like this one. It is gonna get good next time in Korianna Diaries.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four. Please review. Adding in an anime this time. You'll all know who my favorite character from this anime is. Enjoy. I only own my OC's. I do not own anything else in this chapter.**_

-Nea's Point of View-

I sat up with a splitting headache. My body felt like Jell-o as I sat up. It took me a moment to realize whom I was on top of. Soke groaned beneath me as he started to wake up. I moved off of him and looked around. My four wolves were sitting in a square around us. I sighed with relief to see them here and okay.

The sky was dark and I could see stars through the tree tops. Three huge buildings were in the distance and I could smell people. I checked on Aki, Neas, and Kizamy to find they were alright and starting to come to. A twig snapped and I turned my head. Dreamspeak and Slater were crouched, snarling at someone in the trees. My pointed white ears twitched atop my head and I shift my tail. Two teens stepped out of the trees. One of them, the girl, held a staff and looked terrified.

I watched them closely as the boy held a gun, pointed at me. My wolves had formed a protective line in between us. I stood, picking up my sword and brushing off the white sundress I was still in. I watched as the boy's eyes narrowed towards my sword.

"Please put your weapons down. My companions and I mean no harm to you. We just need to know where we are."

"What are you?" The boy asked. "You don't smell like vampires."

"My name is Nea Korianna. I am a wolf demon. Please tell me where I am."

"You are at Cross Academy." The girl piped in. "You must come with us and speak with the Headmaster."

I sighed and looked down at my companions who were all beginning to glow and shift into their animal forms. My eyes widened when I realized I was the only one not shifting. _What is happening?! _I thought in alarm. Soke growled and shook his fur into place before sitting beside me.

"I will come with you. But they must come as well. I will not leave my companions in a strange realm."

"Fine." The boy said.

They led me and my pack through the trees to a large building. It took us a few moments and soft commands to get Soke to calm down and trust me. As we entered the room marked Headmaster Cross, I felt my senses tingle. A man in a white uniform, similar to what I noticed the other two wearing. I couldn't help but stare at him. His chocolate brown hair and gorgeous eyes captivated me. I felt a nudge and looked down at Soke with a frown.

"Hello there. Are you alright? We saw the beam of light and wondered what was going on so I sent the disciplinary students to investigate." The headmaster spoke.

"Y-yes. I am fine. My companions are okay as well… Well except for the fact that they must stay in animal form in this realm."

"They are human?" The dreamy guy asked.

"Yes. Maybe I should start from the beginning. My name is Neassume Korianna, princess of the Korianna royal clan, and only survivor of the Raiders attack on my castle. I rule over the world know as Realm 16. The two black males are Soke and Kizamy Kagezenna, princes who also survived the Raids."

"They are also royal?"

"Yeas. They are the second highest family. The black female Kitsune is Neas Shezuna. She is the last princess of the Shezuna clan. They are the fourth family. The third is the Tokoronako clan. Aki, the grey female, is Soke's fiancé and the orphaned princess of Tokoronako."

"You seem young. How old are you all? And what about the four tawny brown wolves?"

"We are all 16 or 17 years old. As for the wolves, they are mine. Dreamspeak, Ashanti, Slater, and Sora are the only four wolves I brought with. They are my guardians. The rest of the pack is staying in Realm 16 to deal with the Raiders."

"I see. We never knew there was another world out there. How did you find our world?" The Headmaster asked.

"We crossed through a portal. Our realm isn't safe right now. And we need to find a way back to fight… Once we get stronger that is." I said softly.

The headmaster turned to the window and thought for a moment. I took the time to glance over the features of the dreamy guy. My face flushed when he caught me looking at him. I looked away and Soke gave a growling laugh. The Headmaster turned toward us again with a smile.

"Why don't you stay here with the Night class? You can become a student here and your… companions can live in the forest. There are plenty of rabbits and things to hunt. Just be sure to bury the remains."

"Thank you. I am very grateful to you for letting us stay here. Soke will keep the pack in order while I find us a way back home."

"Kaname here will show you to the dorm and get you set up. I leave you in his hands."

I nodded and followed the dreamy guy out of the office. _So is name is Kaname_. I thought. I followed him to a building I assumed was the dorms. Soke took the wolves and Kitsunes to the woods before the light came. I sighed softly, now being left alone with this man in a strange place.

"This is your room, princess. Mine is just down the hall. Please feel free to come ask me if you need something."

I stepped inside the room and smiled at the soft purples and blues. It was perfect and felt like home. I turned and thanked him before he left me to unpack my few items I had in my packs. I admired the uniform on my bed before hanging it up. The skirt needed a little shortening because of my… petite stature. But I could manage.

I fell asleep before I knew it. It was common that the Korianna family slept mostly during the day, so I wasn't bothered by the time. My ears twitched when I heard shuffling outside my door. I yawned at sat up, stretching my muscles. A knock sounded and I pranced to the door.

"Hello?" I said as I opened the door.

"Oh my! You are so cute!" A girl about my height said and she reached out to hug me.

I stiffened as she held me tight and began to rub my ears. A soft whimper escaped my mouth and she let go. I fell backwards, digging my nails into the wood of the doorframe to stop from falling over. The girl giggled and I blushed. A boy with shaggy brown hair walked up to her and handed her a box of sweets.

"Rima be nice. She is new. And Kaname-sama said not to bombard her with attention. We don't know how long she'll be here."

"I know Shiki." She said to the boy before turning to me. "My name is Touya Rima. And this is Senri Shiki. We are Aristocrats in the vampire world. But the Day class doesn't know we are Vampires. So don't tell okay. It was nice meeting you."

I blinked and watched them walk away. Shiki opened a bottle of red liquid and took a sip. My heart thudded hard in my chest as the smell reached my senses. The scent of blood sent me to my knees and I wrapped my arms around myself as the memories of two nights ago flooded my mind.

Shiki and Rima turned towards me. There was yelling in the distance and a loud growl. I covered my ears as tears began to fall from my eyes. A cry rippled from my throat and I felt a sudden warmth wrap around me. Black fur blocked my eyes and I buried my face in it. Soke huffed quietly. The vampires watched me when a growl rang out from my fuzzy black shield.

"Give her space." Kaname's voice came from the back of the crowd of Night class students that had gathered in the hall.

-Kaname's Point of View-

The students began to head to their rooms and I stared at the black wolf in front of Nea. His eyes held a wary look in them but he let me come closer and kneel beside her. I reached out and the wolf growled. I ignored him and took the sobbing girl into my arms. She flinched and trembled in my arms.

I moved her into her room and closed the door, keeping the wolf inside with us. Nea continued to cry in my arms as Soke curled up on her bed. I let her go, laying her against him and sitting on the edge of the bed, letting a hand rest on her arm. Soke ad relaxed and gave me a calm, knowing look. How I wished I spoke mutt.

"Take care of her. I have to address the rest of the Night class." I told the wolf.

He nodded and I got up to leave. Nea seemed to be asleep and I caught a whisper from her as I left. I smiled, shutting the door behind me. The name and the sound of her voice echoed in my mind.

_Kaname-kun._

_**Well then. I liked this chapter a lot. It gave you an insight to the first place the group got sent to. More splurging fangirlism will come next chapter.**_

_**Nea: You know Kaname is hot.**_

_**Shadow: Shove it wolfy. You have a ton of lovers. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed it. See you in the next exciting installment of Korianna Diaries!**_

_**~Shadow.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well here we are. Korianna Diaries Chapter 5 has arrived! I have decided to let you guys have some control over this stories direction. You will be able to vote, via review, on genders and names of most of the new characters. There are a few that I have preselected but I will let you know which ones you can pick. **_

_**Nea: Babies! Woot! I has babehs with my lovers!**_

_**Shadow: Back in you cage wolfy! Enjoy it Peeps!**_

-Nea's Point of View-

I ran out to the forest on the edge of campus. The snarls rolled through the air to my wolf ears. The vampires had gathered around and I pushed my way through to the front of the crowd. Three wolves snarled at my pack. Kizamy lay in a furry, bloody lump and one of the stranger wolves had blood on his mouth. Soke snarled at the much larger male that had attacked his brother.

I watched in horror as the wolves braced to attack. Soke leapt at the intruder and my growl rippled across the clearing. I started to run towards the males. My body shifted midstride and I collided with the two males' midair. Both males stood and growled, shaking off the impact. I growled louder and stood to my full height.

Blood stained my snow white fur but I knew it wasn't mine. I snarled and Slater took out one of the female intruders, pinning her to the ground and tearing into her. I let Dreams and Aki take out the other female. Soke stepped up and nudged my shoulder but I pushed him back. The large grey male pounced, going for my throat. Fur flew as I ducked my sleek body to the side and came up beneath him, latching my fangs into his neck.

The vampires began to shuffle back more as Kaname made his way to the front of the crowd, flanked by two Night Class girls and the Disciplinary Committee students. My wolves began to drag the bodies away to bury them and I shifted back to my human form.

"Nea! What happened here?" Kaname asked.

I turned to him, a feral look still in my eyes and bared my now less threatening fangs. He stopped walking towards me and I felt Soke nudge my hand, turning my attention to the wounded Kitsune. I rushed to Kizamy and picked him up, cradling his body against mine and willing his wound closed with magic.

Once I had patched him up I stood and faced the crowd of my Pack and the Night Class. I narrowed my eyes and twitched my tail in annoyance until the crowd silenced itself. My Pack lowered themselves to the ground in submission as I held the unconscious Kitsune in my arms. My anger was radiating from my body.

"This… This should not have happened. You all are here because you chose to watch a fight that could have ended in the deaths of my pack!"

I felt the regality of my royal blood pounding with raw anger as I lectured.

"If you want to see wolves fight then find a different pack! I will not let my wolves and my family be killed because it amuses vampires! If anything like this happens again I am to be found immediately and I will settle it. It is my job as Alpha. Do I make myself clear?"

A murmur went through the crowd of onlookers and my pack whimpered and groveled in agreement. I turned my icy stare directly to Kaname. He gazed back at me and I growled again.

"That is an order to your vampires as well. I do not want an audience next time! Pointless casualties!"

He kept his calm gaze on me as I parted the crowd and took Kizamy to my room and began to heal his wounds. It took me a while and I was exaughsted by the time I had cleaned and bandaged his body, laying him on my bed. A knock sounded at my door and I got up to answer it. Soke stood outside, in his human form, looking worried and very sorry.

"Nea… Can I see him…? Please." He asked, his voice sounding urgent.

I nodded and stepped back to let him in. He knelt by the bed and rubbed Kizamy's fuzzy orange fox ears. I watched him gently pet his little brother and sighed, thinking of my own big brother somewhere in the world. Soke stood, sensing my discomfort.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier. I should have found you first." He took a knee in front on me and bowed his head. "But Kiz was hurt when I got there… The others were too small to hold him off."

"Slater is your size. He could have done it. You could have sent Neas or Aki after me. Had Dreamspeak howl. You failed as my Beta to do the right thing. You will be punished. But for now go to your fiancé and the pack. I will let you know when he wakes up." I said with a soft sigh.

He nodded and stood, walking to the door without a word and leaving. I tucked Kiz into my bedding and left a bowl of water for him. I sniffed and found most of the Night Class students were out. Kaname's scent led to his room and I made my way there, knocking softly before entering.

The man I had begun to develop feelings for was seated at his desk, staring out the window. My heart fluttered at the sight of him but I reminded myself why I had come here. He glanced at me as I approached his desk. I growled and slammed my hands down on his desk for the respect I demanded.

"What do you need princess?" He asked.

"The Pureblood is the Alpha. You failed to do your job!" I snarled.

"I did not. If anyone failed it was you. I had my Vampires under control. Your wolves attacked each other."

"Those three intruders were not MY wolves. They were bigger than mine. A cross breed of Weres and Shifters. Next time send your little servant Siren to fetch me. I needed to be there. My brother would not have been hurt so badly if I had been there sooner."

"It is not my fault the Night Class gathered. The blood was overwhelming and different from what we are used to." Kaname said casually.

"Keep them from spectating. My wolves are not a show. The only time they watch is when I punish a pack member. The humiliation is needed then. But in a fight we cannot control who we hit. If a Vampire dies because they got too close it will not be my wolves who are blamed! Am I clear Kaname Kuran?"

"You have made your points and concerns clear. It is for the safety of everyone and I agree. I will keep them away from the fights if you keep your wolves in line."

"I keep them well in line and disciplined. Now I must go show one his place. This is welcomed for an audience."

I left the room and walked outside. The forest at the back of the dorm was quiet when I entered. I gave three short, soft growls, calling my pack. My wolves surrounded me as I shifted into my larger wolf form. The purple stripes along my fur swirled down my legs and over my face. Soke stepped up as I led him to the clearing. He bowed his head and I snarled, tackling him to the ground and sending him flying into a tree. The others growled and whimpered but my glares and snarls made them stay put.

Soke struggled to get up and I pinned him again. After about ten minutes of kicking his ass, which drew the attention of the disciplinary student and some Night Class members, I walked away from the black male. Aki went to lick his wounds and I growled at her. She shied away from her future mate and whimpered.

I shifted back to my human form and went to my room. Kizamy was awake, trying to drink the water and not able to lift his head. I sighed. I grabbed a small baby bottle and filled it with water, letting him drink from it. He sighed softly and I noticed blood was leaking through the bandages. I frowned.

"Someone tried to move and tore his stitches." I chided the little fox.

It didn't take me long to fix him up and bandage his wounds again. I lay the sleepy little fox back on my bed and went to leave my room. My thoughts consumed me and I realized a little too late that I was falling on my butt. A strong arm reached out and caught me. I looked up to get lost in those dreamy brown eyes of Kaname Kuran. He smiled softly and I blushed.

Things were going to get interested here at Cross Academy.

_**Okay. Here is chapter five. I know I said six would come as well today but I am grammar proofing that one and getting ready to introduce a few more of the Packs abilities.**_

_**Nea: Yeah. We're awesome.**_

_**Shadow: Back in the closet! Anyways. Please review. I hope you like it.**_

_**Peace out Peeps**_

_**~Shadow**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six has arrived! I can explain why I didn't post this earlier. I was busy and had no internet for two week. Please forgive me. I will post another chapter this week and possibly one this weekend!**_

_**Nea: Slacker. This is my life story here. I want to have the sexy vampire! **_

_**Shadow: Just say your line and shut up wolfy.**_

_**Nea: Fine. Shadow does not own any anime or manga characters or music. Only her OC's.**_

-Kaname's Point of View-

I looked down at the woman sleeping in my arms. Her long white hair cascaded over her face, covering her beautiful features. Nea Korianna had managed to captivate me. I sighed and kissed her forehead. The sun had begun to set and it was time for her to return to her own room. We had decided to keep our daytime make outs a secret for the past few months and so far no one knew. If they did they had wisely kept their mouths shut.

Nea stirred in my arms and sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. I smiled softly at her and leaned in for a soft kiss. She kissed back, blushing hard when I pulled away and she realized her tank top was on the floor. I smiled at her and she got up, retrieving her clothes from my bedroom floor. I sighed as she dressed and left my room. The bed felt colder now that she was gone.

I reluctantly got up and got ready for class. It was just about time to leave when I made my way downstairs. The rest of the Night Class waited for me in the Foyer. Nea avoided eye contact, not wanting to give away our relationship. I nodded at the rest of the vampires and began leading the way to class. Nea walked slightly behind me, looking bored as always.

The Day Class girls outside screamed louder than usual, even in the cold air. The ground had turned white in the time Nea had arrived. She reveled in the snow coating the landscape. I knew her wolves loved it at well. I watched as she resisted the urge to make a snowball and opted instead for staring at the Christmas lights surrounding the grounds. My gaze turned forward as we approached the building for class.

Once inside the classroom the Night Class students got their various water containers out and took their blood tablets. Chatter turned to plans for Christmas and the return home for most students. I glanced at Nea, who had been distant when the conversation turned to home. Rima noticed her mood change as well and walked over to her.

I watched the two girls exchange a few words before Rima walked back to Shiki. Nea's eyes locked on mine and I gave her a questioning look. Nea shook her head and left the classroom. I left Ichijo in charge and followed her out. Nea stood outside in the snow, staring at the moon.

"Is something wrong my dear?"

"Kaname… Everyone is going to leave. My wolves and I… We will be stuck here alone…"

"You shall not be alone…"

"I am not welcome in the headmaster's family for the holidays. Kaname… I have spent Christmas with family every year until now. I don't know if I will survive this."

"You shall. Because you are coming to my holiday home for the break. The wolves are coming as well. I have enough space for everyone and some of the Night Class will be staying with us as well after the Christmas Eve Soiree."

"Again I will be alone. Kaname… I love you… I do. But there is one problem. I am not welcome in the realm. The Hunter Society deemed my wolves as hunted beasts. I am marked by the Society and the Vampire Senate as a rogue princess. I don't belong here."

"You are going to the Soiree with me as my date. Your wolves will be there for your protection. And I am spending Christmas with the woman I love whether they like it or not."

-Nea's Point of View-

I opened my mouth to argue but Kaname silenced my with a soft kiss. He pulled me into his arms, letting his hands rest on my hips. Our tongues battled but he ultimately won and I smiled, pulling away for air. Kaname smiled and led me back to the classroom, giving our first public display and letting the other vampires know we were together.

The students whispered and stared as we were dismissed early to pack for our trips home. I held Kaname's hand to keep from shaking. It bothered me to see the look I got. I knew most of the students didn't accept me as a member of the Night Class or as someone to be trusted. My guard was always up around the others.

Kaname kissed my cheek and left me at my door. I went inside, leaving it propped open and began to pack my clothes. I got my bags ready and packed outfits for the four shifters outside. Dreams had picked up on my emotions and come to my room to lay by me. I absentmindedly rubbed the caramel wolfs ears as I folded up the last of Aki and Neas' clothes.

The sun began to rise as I closed my door behind me and made my way to Kaname's room. This was our last chance to have some alone time before I was surrounded by those who could hear my every movement and probably wouldn't let me near Kaname at all. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I let my hand fall from the door handle and leaned against the wall with a sigh. It wasn't long until I had slid down to the floor and fallen asleep.

I don't know how long I had slept before I felt the gentle shaking of a hand on my shoulder, and heard familiar voices. Two men were arguing in the background. I heard someone tell them to stop as my eyelids fluttered. I looked up and my eyes met Kaname's warm brown ones. Soke stood behind him, glaring at nothing as my love helped me to my feet. I smiled wryly and punched my pack mate in the shoulder. He sighed.

"Enough now. I assume it is time to go. We must thank Kaname for letting us spend the holidays with him. Now come." I said softly.

We all left the empty dorm and quietly got into the car waiting outside. I sat next to Kaname and leaned me head against the window. The others calmed down when I relaxed and gave a content sigh. I felt Kaname's arm around my waist and I smiled.

The car ride was longer then I thought it would be. I woke up from a wonderful dream to find myself being carried into a beautiful mansion. Kaname smiled at me when he saw I was awake. I blushed and smiled back at him. He leaned down and kissed me softly, opening the door to our room and laying me on the bed.

I kissed back eagerly, not caring if my pack heard me. The heat of our kisses made me want to get out of my uniform. Kaname sensed my need and slid my jacket off, tossing it aside. I kissed him again, pulling him close and using my free hand to flick the door shut. He let his hand cup my cheek as the other started undoing the buttons of my shirt.

I panted for air, laying in bed and staring at the moon through the window. Kaname lay next to me, his arm around my waist, holding me against his shirtless chest. I smiled when he kissed my shoulder and nuzzled into the crook of my neck. I leaned into him and closed my eyes, relaxing to the beat of my lovers' heart. It wasn't long until sleep overtook me.

_**Again I am so sorry it is late! I promise I will post once more this week! Please enjoy it. It won't be long before I jump them to a new world. So all you Bleach fans and Loveless lovers can look forward to a big bunch of your favorite characters!**_

_**Nea: Oh great! I get to have a new twist in my life.**_

_**Shadow: Hey. You're the one who made this life. I'm just writing it down. Check ya later peeps.**_

_**~Shadow**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter seven as promised. I am planning on jumping worlds soon. Things will get interesting. I will try to keep up with everything and all of the characters. I will also be using a little different style so read carefully. Let me know if it gets hard to follow.**_

_**I only own my OC's. And there will be many of them.**_

-Kizamy's Point of View-

Ah Christmas. My favorite holiday of the year. I was so glad that Nea let us go shopping for gifts. I could tell it calmed Soke down after hearing the noises coming from the vampire's room. It's none of my business what our Alpha does.

On another note, it is Christmas eve. Tonight is the Vampire Soiree. Sadly we are forced to attend. I don't mind as much because I get to see my mate Neas in a dress, which is a rare event. I checked my sword that was secured to my hip and straightened my tie. We were on guard duty tonight to protect our Alpha. My simple black shirt and pants were formal yet comfortable, should the need arise that I use my sword, so I could move efficiently.

I walked out of my guest room to find my brother waiting at the bottom of the staircase. The vampire had arrived as well. Soke was tense in his presence, without Nea here to calm him. I rested a hand on his shoulder and grinned a little, showing my sharp Kitsune canines. The sound of soft steps on the carpet made us turn.

Aki came down the stairs first in a simple purple strapless dress. It had a line of silver design that wrapped around it like vines of ivy. Soke took her hand and kissed her cheek, stepping aside with his mate. I looked up at the stairs again as my mate descended.

Neas wore an elegant black halter dress with shimmering beads adorning it. I smiled and met her half way on the stairs, offering her my hand and leading her down to stand beside my brother and Aki. She smiled and kissed my lips softly before turning to watch for our Alpha. I wrapped my arm around her waist and stood quietly. Our mouths fell open and the girls gasped softly as Nea came down the stairs.

Her dress was so simple but suited her so well. It was a white velvet, strapless dress. The back dipped down, to show off her clan markings that swirled across her skin, and barely covered her tail. The dress had simple edging of sky blue velvet that spread over the rest of the white to mirror her markings. Her long white hair was braided and curled and held her crown so delicately. She flashed a sweet but deadly white smile and took the hand that the vampire offered her.

-Kaname's Point of View-

I helped Nea into the car waiting for us outside. The ride to the Soiree was short and we were escorted in to the mansion by two hunters. I had one hand resting on Nea's lower back as we walked. Thankfully her brothers were close behind. The hunters and other vampires watched us closely. I could hear whispers throughout the large ballroom. Nea gave me an emotionless look, but confidence flashed in her eyes.

We walked to the balcony that was reserved for me, seeing as I was the only Pureblood in attendance. The Night Class students had already arrived and were stationed at the staircase and doorways leading to the balcony. Nea leaned over and whispered an order to Soke and Kizamy. The boys took their mates and went to relax. Nea sat elegantly on the sofa provided for us.

"Kaname, they are talking about us. I hear the whispers. Will you introduce us? I am sure the Hunter Society wishes to know why you escorted a pack of dogs to an event such as the Holiday Ball."

"Now my dear, you are not a dog. And I will introduce you when the time is right. For now it is best that you and your pack stay here. The vampires down there are not to be taken lightly."

"I understand."

I gave my lover a soft smile and watched her stare off for a few moments. Her eyes became distant and a dark look crossed her features. Soke's head snapped towards her, worry written all over his face. A silent look passed between the girls as Kizamy tensed. I frowned and, as quickly as it came about, the look vanished from Nea's features. The Kitsunes relaxed, as did Akita. Soke was still staring at his Alpha, his muscles tense and his tail twitching nervously.

"Soke it is alright." Aki whispered to him. "She is fine."

Soke shook his head and relaxed again. I waited until the large ballroom clock chimed, signaling the beginning of the ball. The vampires below were paying attention to the stairs, waiting for us to descend. I offered Nea my hand and led her to the top of the stairs. She smiled at me lovingly as my cousin Shiki announced us.

"Presenting our Pureblood Prince, Kaname Kuran, and Her Royal Highness Neassume Korianna."

I know Nea heard the gasps as we descended the stairs. She tried hard not to frown and I squeezed her hand gently. My lover flashed a small smile.

"I will be fine." She whispered softly.

I nodded and led her to meet the families of the other students. She smiled pleasantly as we spent time speaking with the Aidos and Kains. Ruka's family was nearby and I saw the polite smiles tossed our way. The night passed quickly, filled with dancing and chatter. I shared many dances with my lover as did some of the Night Class men. She laughed as Ichijo twirled her around the ballroom floor. I knew she was having fun.

The night was nearing its end when Nea's eyes grew tired and I led her back up to the balcony to rest. She let go of my hand and stepped towards the couch. Soke's arms wrapped around her as she began to fall forward. His eyes held anger and he growled softly at me.

"You kept her up too long. You do realize that she is still a child in the eyes of our world. She needs her rest. If she gets too exaughsted…. All hell will break loose. I have warned you, vampire."

"She will be fine. The hunters will escort us out momentarily. Find the foxes and be ready to go."

-Soke's Point of View-

I bared my canines at the creature in front of me. Nea had chosen this thing as her mate, instead of finding a wolf. It made me sick to have to listen to him. I picked up the girl in my arms and carried her bridal style to the car waiting for us. I had grown to love this girl as my little sister. She was special and I knew the others felt it too.

The car ride back to the house was tense. I held Nea close to me and, when we arrived at the house, carried her to her room. Aki and Neas changed her into her shorts and T-shirt for bed. My mate gave me a soft smile as I closed the door quietly. We left our Alpha to her dreams and went to our own. Little did we know that it was a terrible mistake.

_**I cut this a little short. Next Chapter will be out in two days. I am going to start switching styles to how I have it prewritten in notebooks. I hope you guys are liking this. I know it's a lot of garble but I haven't gotten to the good part just yet. Be patient please. And please Review.**_

_**Nea: ZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**Shadow: -.- peace out peeps**_

_**~Shadow**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I am so sorry for how late it is! I lost inspiration for a few days! I hope it's still easy to follow. Inspiration for this chapter came from Evanescence's song "My Immortal". Please enjoy this chapter and review. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Nea: Shadow owns nothing except the OC's.**_

_-Flashback, Nea's Point of View-_

_I woke up as the sun was setting on the world outside. Soft chatter below told me that the others had awoken already. I rolled over, reaching for my lover, and found myself alone. It took me a moment to realize where I was and I started to worry. I found a tank top and long sleeve shirt that fell off the shoulder. It took me a few minutes to get dressed after finding my long skirt in my bag. I thanked the gods for Rima buying me clothing._

_ The hallway was empty as I made my way to Kaname's room. My long white hair was pulled up in a bun and I huffed silently to get my bangs out of my face. I knocked on the large oak door softly. My tail drooped when no one answered. Laughter echoed downstairs and I longed to be down with the others. I knocked again, slightly louder than before. _

_ Minutes passed as I stood outside the door. I could sense that Kaname had not yet left his room for the evening's festivities downstairs. Tears filled my eyes and I turned to go back to my room, not in the mood for Christmas gifts and games. As I stepped away the door behind me opened and I felt a strong grip on my wrist. A squeak escaped my lips as I was pulled against my lover's chest. His arms wrapped around me and I closed my eyes, willing the tears away._

_ "Merry Christmas my love." Kaname whispered softly in my ear._

_-End Flashback-_

-Kizamy's Point of View-

I ran toward the large explosion that just happened near the dorms. I hadn't seen any of the others since that strange light had appeared. Demons were showing up everywhere. I drew my sword, slicing through the three that were heading my way. A howl rang out across the grounds of the academy. The light of from the dorm pulsed and intensified, sending a ripple of energy across the sky.

I picked up speed, making it to the doors of the Moon Dorm just as a demon jumped at me. I brought my sword up to stop it when a large black blur tackled it and the creature turned to dust. Soke stood and shook out his fur before heading inside with me. Neas and Aki fell in behind us as we made our way to the source of the light.

The vampires stood at a safe distance away from the large ball of light. Nea floated inside the ball. Soke snarled at the energy and I bared my teeth in a growl. The ball of light pulsed again as dark clouds of energy circled around the ball. Nea's violet eyes were wide open in pain, her face locked in a scream, as a figure emerged and laughed wickedly, chilling us all to the bone. I watched the vampires shrink back at the unknown being. Nea's energy rippled out from the ball again and I heard her ear-splitting scream.

"Soke. Is that a portal behind her?"

My brother nodded and opened our telepathic connection. **It is little brother. And if I am correct the being beside her is Chaos, God of Destruction. He's going to separate us and push her through the portal.**

"We can't let that happen. Neas, I need you to get the vampires to distract him. Soke and I will block the portal. We don't know where it leads but it doesn't look good."

"Right!"

I watched my mate run over to the vampires. My brother and I headed for the portal behind Nea. Chaos became distracted by the attacks of the vamps. I smiled a bit inside at the sight of my mate using her powers to help. Soke snarled when Nea started floating towards the portal. I growled and reached into the orb of light. My hand grasped Nea's and I held onto her.

A shine caught my eye and I noticed the ruby jewel in the center of Nea's light prison was shining brightly and attached to her. I noticed my brother had shifted to his human form when he drew his sword. I gasped as he thrust it into the orb and shattered the pendant floating around Nea's neck. The pendant gave off a bright flash, sending everyone backwards.

My world went dark as my head collided with the roof of the Dorm.

_-Flashback-_

_ "Soke-nii! Knock it off! Mom told you to get ready for the ball. We have to go meet the new princess."_

_ A small bundle of fur sat up on the much younger Kagezenna prince. The little boy laughed at his older brothers puppy face. The expression on the little black pups face was comical._

_ "Come on Soke-nii. Aki will be there."_

_ The little pup jumped and raced, clumsily, to his palace bedroom at the mention of his crush's name. Kizamy stood up and followed, smiling at the older boy when he entered their shared room. The boys were practically inseparable and the clan elders knew they would one day rule the family together._

_ Kizamy got his best clothes on and followed his brother out to the foyer where their parents waited. The foxes gave each boy a hug and told them to behave. The two nodded and followed their parents out of the palace to the large, stag drawn carriage waiting in the courtyard._

_ The enormous palace of the Korianna family loomed into view and the boys stood speechlessly as their father helped their mother out of the carriage. A happy squeal from the carriage ahead of theirs brought their attention to their left. Akira Tokoronako stood at her father's side in a light green ball gown, smiling. _

_ "Look Soke, your girlfriends here."_

_ "Shut it kit." The black haired boy responded to his blonde brother with a playful shove and light blush._

_ "Kizamy!" A voice called for the blonde haired boy. "Kizamy wake up! Kizamy!"_

_-End Flashback- _

-Neas' Point of View-

I gasped and a tear escaped my eye when my love opened his eyes. He blinked and reached up to wipe away my tears. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank Gods your okay!" I whispered in his ear.

"Neas. You're alright. Is anyone hurt?" He asked as I helped him sit up.

"No my love. Well…. Nea hasn't woken up yet. It's been a week."

"A week?!" He asked in shock.

"Yes. You and Soke shifted to your animal forms after you were blown back. You both passed through the portal but didn't actually leave this realm." I explained. "Soke shifted back to human form just before he woke up. When you shifted I knew you were waking up as well."

"Soke is fine? And Nea hasn't shifted yet?"

"Yes Soke is fine… And Nea never shifted. She's been in her human form the whole time. The vampire is worried. She won't wake up. We've tried all our healing magic, but she's better at it than us. And with our Alpha down we are at half power."

"Then all we can do is wait. There isn't much we can do at all."

"Kiz… There's one more thing. Soke is royally pissed off."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well….. Nea… She's pregnant."

I watched my loves face go from worried to shocked and his mouth fell open a little bit. He touched the Kagezenna brand on my neck that made me his mate and I smiled a little bit. He frowned when I smiled.

"Why are you smiling love? This is bad. Really bad."

"I'm smiling because…. Well… I'm pregnant too."

My lover blinked twice. I touched the hand he had resting on my neck, and smiled. My lover smiled softly before he fell over. I cried out as he fainted from shock, earning a laugh from Aki as she and Soke walked up to us.

"Fainting foxes much?"

"I didn't know he was that kind of fox." I chuckled and sighed.

_**I know it's late and I am very sorry. This chapter is a bit of filler for the next one. I will get the next one up early next week. Scouts Honor. Anyways. Leave me reviews for baby names. I need boy and girl names for Nea and Kaname's baby. Please leave them in reviews.**_

_**I still own nothing but the OC's and Fanbabies.**_

_**~Shadow**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**This chapter's inspiration comes from the song "Broken" By Lindsey Haun, off the soundtrack for the movie Broken Bridges. I love this movie and this song describes Nea and how she feels after each test and struggle in her life. I hope you all like this chapter seeing as it will lead up to the children's births and a world jump. Please leave name suggestions in the Review box!**_

_**Soke: Shadow does not own anything except the OC's and Fanbabies.**_

-Kaname's Point of View-

I sat at my desk, staring out the window at the bright full moon. It had been nine says since Nea had collapsed. I had learned so much in the time that had passed. My heart was heavy as I got up and walked to the bed. Nea lay in the middle of the bed, her violet eyes closed and her hands resting on her growing abdomen.

My mind raced as I sat beside her and brushed the soft locks of hair off her face. How come she hadn't told me about Chaos? Was she going to have another episode? What triggered the loss of control? **Would she ever hurt me?** I thought to myself. I sighed and shook my head, clearing away the bad thoughts. Nea loved me. And I knew she would never hurt me.

A soft knock was heard and I got up to let the person in. Neas stood outside the door, looking hopeful but sad, playing with her tail. I motioned for her to enter and she walked over to the bed where her friend lay. I gave the girl a soft smile as she touched her friends face.

"There's been no change."

"I knew there wouldn't be. I just had to come talk to her. Kizamy still can't believe I'm having his child. Soke is beyond angry with us both. Aki feels left out… and I don't blame her. It feels nice to talk to Nea, even though I doubt she can hear me."

I nodded in response. Slight movement had caught my eye. Nea had turned her head and her eyelids fluttered. The Shadow Kitsune gasped and got up to fetch her mate and brother-in-law. I moved to Nea's side as she started to cough. My hand gently held hers as the coughing subsided and my love opened her eyes. A soft smile graced her lips as she caressed my cheek.

"Nea, you're awake. Thank heavens you're awake."

"Shhh Kaname. I'm fine. Do not worry anymore."

"You've been asleep for a week and you're telling him not to worry? You had us all worried sick!" An angry voice came from the doorway.

I stood and turned to find the wolves and Kitsunes standing in the doorway. Soke had an angry look on his face as he walked towards the bed. My love sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. I stepped back when the wolf gave me a snarl.

"I have spent the last week contemplating how the High Princess could have disgraced herself and her family in the manner you have. I came to no other reasonable conclusion other then you getting careless and forgetting our goal! Don't you want to avenge your parents? And how many more Pack members do I need to bury before you realize that we aren't here to play lovers and—"

"Enough!" Nea said, cutting Soke off midsentence. "You know not my reasons for what I have done. I have been struggling to win the war inside my body. The God of Destruction is dormant again because of your help, and I thank you for that. But I will not allow you to nitpick my actions when you feel I am wrong!"

I watched as my lover stood and ran her fingers through her hair. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she faced her four remaining pack members. Neas reached out to her and was stopped by Kizamy's somber look. Aki stared at the floor, knowing far too well not to step between her mate and her Alpha.

"Yes I regret what I have done to my wolves. They needn't have died because I lost control. But I have not disgraced my family in any way at all. I will avenge my family. I will find us all a way home. I am your Princess and your Alpha and you will not speak to me that way. As for my having a baby with Kaname, that is my choice. I love him. I will not let you tell me whom I can and cannot love when you are happy with your mate."

"Well then I sure hope you figured out a way home. Aki and I want to go as soon as possible. I am sick of being in this damn Vampire place."

Kizamy winced and Aki yelped when Nea's hand connected with Soke's cheek. His head turned from the force of the strike. I stepped back away from my love as she turned to the three others. Neas folded her arms behind her back and lowered her head. Kizamy dropped to one knee, lowering his head to expose the back of his neck and his shoulder where his clan brand was. Aki mirrored the younger teen's movements but kept her eyes on her mate.

"Thank you all for your concern. But I am fine. I have begun to understand things I had not known about myself. Please do not worry about me. I will be fine. You are all dismissed. But remember that I am still in charge and you will still listen to me."

The three nodded and left. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around Nea, pulling her body against mine. Soke gave an angry look as her left the room. Nea sighed and leaned into my embrace, wrapping her tail around her waist loosely. Her violet eyes closed as we stood in the darkness of the room.

Months passed after that incident. Soke kept well away from me anytime I was around. Nea had begun to show more and more. I could tell that the pregnancy was hard on her. She was a different creature. The child demanded things she was not used to having to provide. Eventually the bond of Pack overruled Soke's hate for me. He began to stay at Nea's side no matter where she went.

I watched my love from afar one day as she sat out in the sunlight. Her hair glistened in the rays of light as she relaxed. Soke was laying in his wolf form, letting Nea prop herself up against him. I smile at her and went back to my work. Ichijo stood to my side as he waited for us to begin discussing the things happening in our Senate.

-Nea's Point of View-

I sat quietly in the sunlight. Soke was relaxed as we spent time in the silence. His glossy black fur was warm and it settled my nerves, calming my fears. We hadn't spoke since the night I had hit him. It was rare to see him in human form and I knew Aki was getting upset about it. A soft sigh escaped my lips and the wolfs head lifted from the blanket we were on. I felt the telepathic connection open up in our minds.

**What troubles you little sister?** Came Soke's deep rumbling thought. I stalled on the thought of how comforting it was before replying to him.

**Brother I am worried of your mate. She resents me for my actions, and misses your comfort.** He sneezed and I rubbed one of his ears. His next thought made me smile and laugh a bit.

**Silly pup. What my mate and I do at night is her comfort. Some of us are just able to be quieter about it, though it is at the expense of the poor pillows. **His body shook in a silent laughter.

I shook my head and rested against him, happy to have the man I thought of as my brother acting himself again.

_**Wow. Another chapter done. I love when I get the creativity flowing. Please let me know what you think. I would like you as fans to pick the name and gender of Nea and Kaname's baby. Please send me names. I have also posted the picture links of the five OC's on my profile. I will add one of the Fanbabies later on as well as Kizamy and Neas' baby boy (Le Gasp! A spoiler!). Thank you for reading!**_

_**~Shadow**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter ten has arrived. I took the liberty of picking a name this time. But I would really like feedback on this. Please send me reviews. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Soke: Shadow still doesn't own any anime or manga or music. If she did she wouldn't be writing this.**_

_**Shadow: On with the story!**_

* * *

**-Kizamy's Point of View-**

I smiled softly at the little boy sleeping in the crib in front of me. My mate lay in bed asleep after the painful birth. I sighed softly and touched my son's nose softly. Neas and I had decided to name him Zane. Zane Kagezenna, First prince and heir to the throne. The title sounded right and I had a feeling he would grow up to be a great king. Now I just had to solve the problem of getting back to the others and then getting home.

You see, we aren't exactly with the Vampires anymore. In fact I have no idea where my mate and I are. When Neas went into labor I attempted to use my powers to open a portal to the place Kaname had set up for the girls to give birth. I haven't perfected the technique yet, so I opened a portal to what seems to be a new realm. Either way Neas and I cannot leave the small apartment we are in. I have been trying to summon a portal to get us back, with no success.

So here I sit with my mate and newborn son, attempting to find a way back to our temporary home. I have no communication with my brother or the pack. I hope they are all okay.

**-Meanwhile, Soke's Point of View-**

It has been a whole day without seeing or hearing from Neas and Kizamy. I was beginning to worry. My brother should have sent word to me on the child. We were so eagerly awaiting the news of the future of our clan. I sighed as I lay down next to Aki. She was sound asleep after helping deliver Nea's child.

I closed my eyes, thinking about the little newborn girl in the next room. Nea had been up and about just hours after the birth. She happily held the Halfling she had named Alicia. I held back a growl. Alicia Kuran Korianna, first princess and heir to the Pureblood line. That meant Nea needed another child to take her place as High Ruler of R16.

I hated the thought of her having to go through another difficult pregnancy for that Vampire. And Nea's clan had a special power that accelerated their growth until they hit 16. Nea was no exception. In reality she was only about nine years old. She still had moments where she threw tantrums and acted spoiled, but wasn't that to be expected? She hadn't really got to have a childhood like the rest of us.

I rolled onto my side and pulled my mate closer to me. Her soft scent of roses and cinnamon filled my nose and calmed me. Her tail twitched a bit as our legs intertwined and my arm tightened around her waist. My mate whimpered, rousing from her slumber at my touch.

"Soke? What time is it?"

"Shhh, my love. Just go back to sleep. You are fine."

She nodded and nestled back down to sleep. I smiled at my mate and kissed her hair, letting sleep overtake me as well.

**-Nea's Point of View-**

I sat in the comfort of Kaname's arms, our newborn baby girl snuggled close to me. I felt Kaname shift a bit and I turned to meet his lips in a soft kiss. He smiled and touched our daughters little nose. I watched him play with my hair and watch our baby sleep. My Thoughts turned to Kizamy and Neas.

I knew that portal summoning was something possible. Kiz had figured out he could summon small portals a few weeks ago. I watched him and used my magic to imitate it. Together we had managed to open portals large enough for a small child. Neither of us knew where the portals led to and we had decided to wait until the babies were born before sending my Familiar to investigate.

I thought back to the hours before Neas had gone into labor. I had already begun to have contractions.

_-Flashback-_

_Kizamy was practicing with the portals when I felt a sudden spike in energy. Chaos laughed in the back of my mind, and I winced as he attempted to break free. Soke growled and ran to me, putting a hand on my arm to guide me to the room Kaname had set aside for me. I felt another spike in energy and contraction as Chaos fought for control. The last thing I saw before I entered the house was Kizamy opening a full size portal and a force reaching out to suck him inside._

_-End Flashback-_

I sighed softly and sent up a prayer to the Gods to protect Kiz, Neas, and their little one. My eyes closed and I fell into a very light sleep, listening to the sound of my lovers breathing and my baby's heartbeat.

* * *

**-Four Years Later, Nea's Point of View-**

I hugged Neas tightly, glad my friend was safe. I had recently figured out how to focus in on their energy and find the realm they were in. It took all of our combined energy, between Kiz and I, to open the portal and pull them through. Soke had been in wolf form when they had returned.

I turned to the fox and wolf who were rolling on the ground. Soke had tackled his younger brother and begun to sniff his missing pack mate and lick his face. A little boy about five years old stood behind his mother, glaring at the wolf. I sighed and ruffled the boys hair, earning a whine of complaint. Neas chuckled a bit at her son's antics.

Soke stood and shifted, walking over to his nephew, and kneeling to the child's level. He looked the boy in the eyes and gave him a soft smile. Kiz nodded in encouragement to his son. The little boy grinned and pounced on the man in front of him. They wrestled a bit until the boy sat up on Soke's stomach, laughing.

"Zane is already a little warrior. He's a good prince." Kizamy said.

Neas smiled. My ears perked up and I turned on my heel as a small silver ball of fluff hurtled out of bushes and into my chest. My instincts kicked in and I caught the fluff, holding her by her scruff and frowning at the grumpy pup. Everyone looked at the pup and shook their heads, smiling.

"Now, my dear Alicia, you have once again failed to surprise me. I Expected your attack little princess. Try again."

I set her down and she huffed. Kaname walked up behind me as Alicia started to run in circles. Her fur began to glow and she shifted into her human form, looking about 12 years old with long chocolate brown hair and glowing magenta eyes. I smiled at my child and patted her head. She then proceeded to get to know Zane.

Kaname kissed me lovingly as we watched the two kids talk and play. Neas and Kizamy made their way into the house we were staying in. I heard Aki scream and knew that she had discovered the Kitsune couple had returned. Kaname smiled softly. I kissed his cheek and led the children inside to get Zane set up in his room and make Alicia start studying.

It wasn't long before I began to get stir crazy. Kizamy and I made our way outside, discussing the latest advances in summoning the portals. I told him about the work I had put n to summon the portal, and how my Familiar had become helpful. I had managed to use her to funnel the dark power of Chaos into energy to summon the portals. Kiz nodded in interest and told me his findings.

"You can sense energy fields, Nea. That means if you open a portal and search for people in our land then we can go home. Its bee six years since we left our realm…"

"I know it has, Kiz. But have we really gotten stronger? I mean… we haven't trained much. And leaving here… I don't know if I could now. Not until Alicia understands why I must go. And what if we could never come back?"

"I understand. There is a lot to talk about. We need to talk this over as a group. But remember… You are our Alpha. Whatever you decide… We will follow you. That is a promise on our lives and bloodlines."

"Thank you Kizamy. You have become a brother to me. We are all family now."

I smiled at the Kitsune and hugged him. Kiz and I went back inside for the night after running two rounds of border patrol. The starry sky was calming as I put my child to bed ad lay down next to Kaname. Dreamless sleep overtook me as my thoughts reeled around the talk we needed to have with each other and the pack. More thoughts of summoning the portals the next day came to me as I lost consciousness. Little did I know that my world would flip upside down again in just a matter of hours.

* * *

_**Bwahahaha! Cliffie**_. _**Okay so this chapter is late. I would have posted it Friday but the site was down. So here it is. Hope you enjoy it and I will write and post eleven and twelve by this Friday. I will use this style from now on when switching realms and stuff. Next time is a big change! Watch for it! Please Review.**_

_**~Shadow.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay yes it's late but I have been super busy as I am taking a class right now and I have a world of other things to handle. I will try to keep up on this. It would be easier if I got reviews. **_

_**Kizamy: Shadow owns nothing but her OC's and Fanbabies**_

_**Shadow: Correctomundo**_

* * *

**-Kaname's Point of View-**

I woke up as the sun set. Nea was still beside me, her breathing even and her body still. I kissed my sleeping lover softly on her forehead and moved to sit up. She whimpered as I moved away from her and I sighed softly, laying back down and letting her curl against me.

We stayed like that for a while, Nea's sleeping form cured tightly against me. By the time she woke up I could sense the others were awake and moving around. Nea sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning and stretching in the soft moonlight filtering through our curtains. I watched as she blushed, realizing I was staring at her body, and tried to cover herself up.

I gave a soft growl and pulled her into a kiss. She smirked as her tail started to wag and her soft skin brushed against mine. A soft knock on the door told us it was time to get up. I sighed and made my way to the bathroom for a shower. I heard Nea answer the door and speak a few words to whoever was on the other side.

After leaving the bathroom, fully dressed for the night, I found my lover zipping up the back of her black and purple spaghetti strap dress. I smiled, slipping my arms around her waist, and kissed her neck softly. She smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder, kissing my cheek and heading for the door.

**-Kizamy's Pont of View-**

I waited patiently outside Nea's door. She nodded to me as she exited her room and walked to the clearing outside. I followed, carrying our swords. We stopped walking and attached our swords, mine to my belt and Nea's on her back. She gave me the okay to go and I took out my small piece of chalk. I tossed it in the air and she closed her eyes. As the chalk fell back to the earth, Nea opened her eyes and the chalk turned to dust, forming a circle in the air.

A dirty white wolf ran into the clearing, seeming to materialize out of thin air, and leapt through the circle. The portal solidified and a purple swirl began to fill the circle. Nea stood up straight and smirked.

"Well that was simple. It gets easier every time we do it. And I feel stronger this time… Like I'm feeding off of Chaos' power."

"Just be careful Nea. We still don't know if this portal will take us home. And we need to figure out our plan if we do get home. What about Kaname and Alicia? You need to think of them too…"

"I know Kiz. Don't sweat it. It'll all get worked out. And I already know I can come back here. Let's go find Soke and the girls. We can go explore this portal."

I gave a worried sigh and followed her inside. The portal stayed open until we returned to stand in front of it again. Neas held Zane in her arms as we all linked hands and stepped towards the portal. A bright flash enveloped us as we all thought about home. As the portal bounced us to the next solid world I felt a sudden tug and everything went black.

We all woke up in a strange place. The walls around us were white with old style roofs. My heart skipped a beat and I sat up. Nea was on her feet, her wolf Kiriyomi stood in front of her, snarling. I stood with the others and put Neas and Zane between Soke and I. Humans dress in all black surrounded us. The portal behind us closed and I noticed thirteen people in white and black standing on the roof of the nearest wall.

Two of the humans wearing white stepped in front of the others and stood face to face with Nea. The boy had white hair and was a tiny bit taller than Nea. Her ears flattened as his hand went to his sword. I watched Nea's violet eyes lock with his turquoise ones. She paid no attention to the girl with black hair and a long braid.

"You there! Identify yourselves!" The girl demanded.

"You dare demand my name? Have you no respect?" Nea answered in a calm tone, almost in a trance.

I smirked inwardly as the boy with white hair held back a smile. The girl glanced back at an ancient looking man with a large walking stick. He didn't move a muscle and she turned back to Nea. I watched her closely, reaching for my sword on my hip. I heard Nea growl in warning and let my hand fall.

"I will not tell you my name until you call your guards off and stop attempting to attack my pack. We have a young one with us. If you insist upon drawing sword I can guarantee my pack-brothers and I will not let you harm the other females or the pup."

The humans stood in shock as our alpha spoke. Her tone told everyone she was serious and the two in the white coats backed up. I glanced around to see the others had also backed up a bit. Nea flipped her hair and her tail flicked in annoyance.

"Soul Reapers stand down. Let these six be escorted to the Captains meeting room be Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kuchikii." The ancient man spoke.

In a flash the other Soul Reapers, as we had just learned their … breed…, disappeared. The white haired boy and a man on the roof with black hair and a scarf stayed behind. Nea relaxed slightly and signaled for Soke to come up by her and me to stay by the girls and Zane.

We walked a while in silence. Nea and the white haired by kept glancing at each other. Soke rolled his eyes and I sighed softly. We made it to a large room and stopped in front of the rest of the captains. Our escorts took their spots and the old guy tapped his staff once.

"Now that our guests have arrived We will start this meeting. Welcome to the Soul Society. You are currently in the Seireitei. Standing before you are the captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. We protect the Soul Society and Royal family."

"This place is hug. What do you protect it from?" Nea asked.

"We guard souls from creature called hollows. They are corrupt souls that must be destroyed. You will be assigned a captain who can answer all of your questions after we get you set up in a place to stay. I am afraid that you will not all be able to stay together as we cannot accommodate you all comfortably." The old guy explained.

"That is fine. I can still communicate with them if need be. They will split into their mated pairs to stay together. Do I get to choose my information giver?" Nea asked, shocking Soke and I.

"Yes you may. But first we need to know your names and how you came to the soul society."

"It is a long story," Nea began with a sigh. "SO I will do my best to keep it as short and detailed as possible."

The old man nodded and Nea launched into a reencounter of our last seven years…

Half an hour later we were still in the same room. Nea had just finished telling how we got here and the old man was silent. Some of the Captains were looking at us with interest. Soke was visibly on edge, and I couldn't help but feel a bit tense myself. I glanced at Neas who was rocking Zane in her arms. My son looked so tired and I knew he was hungry, but he refused to sleep and nothing could pry him from Neas.

I tuned back in to what was happening in front of me. Nea had drawn her sword Tsukiyomi and was staring at it in awe as the blade began to glow. An ice wolf formed in front of her and bowed. None of us knew what to make of it. Our swords didn't do this sort of thing. We all stared as Nea and the wolf had a silent conversation.

As quickly as it happened, it was done. Nea had sheathed her sword and looked back at the old man. He nodded once before speaking again.

"Well princess it seems this realm has affected you. You have the powers of a Soul Reaper. I expect you to help out as long as you are here."

"Yes sir." Nea said as she glanced back at us. She continued to speak as she looked foreword again. "Head Captain I would like Captain Hitsugaya to be our guide while we are here. If there is any more information on us that you need please feel free to ask me or my beta Soke. But Right now we all need a meal and rest. Crossing worlds is very draining on us adults and even harder on the pup."

"Very well. Captain Hitsugaya will show you to the open places we have for you to stay."

**-Nea's Point of View-**

I nodded and we were led out by the boy who had escorted us here. I had felt a strange connection with him when I had arrived. Something made me want to be near him all of the time. He led Soke and Aki to a quaint little house on the outskirts of the Seireitei. I reinforced the pack bond and opened up the telepathic connection for them. I did the same for Kiz and Neas when we dropped them at their temporary home.

I was the last to be escorted home. Captain Hitsugaya had told me to call him Toshiro. I nodded silently, looking around the little house. It was very much smaller than anything I was used to but I figured I could deal with it. I gave Toshiro a soft smile before he left and I couldn't help but notice the blush on his cheeks.

This world was going to be interesting.

* * *

_**Okay yes it's late but I have been way way way too busy. I hope you like it. There WILL be another chapter by this Friday and that is a promise I WILL keep. Thanks for reading. There would be no reason for me to write if I didn't have awesome readers like you.**_

_**~Shadow**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12 has arrived. Don't worry! Kaname Kuran will be back. But for now I am bringing in the Bleach world. So who wants to do the disclaimer this time?**_

_**Neas: Shadow owns nothing but her OC's.**_

* * *

**-Nea's Point of View-**

I looked up as Soke entered my little home. He had the rest of the pack trailing behind him and I sighed. I knew something was up. I nodded my head in greeting and continued cooking the meal I had started to make. The others made themselves comfortable in my living room, adjacent to my kitchen. Neas looked exaughsted and Zane had red eyes from crying.

"Neas, take Zane upstairs and get some sleep. You both need it." I said, glancing up from my cooking.

"He won't sleep Nea. And I don't think I can either. I don't know how you did it with Alicia." She said with a heavy sigh.

I shrugged, pushing down the memory of my baby girl. I couldn't focus on them right now. I had to figure out how long we were staying here and how the hell we were going to get home. My timer beeped and I got enough plates down, serving the food to my companions. Neas got Zane to eat a little and finished the rest herself, taking the now sleepy boy upstairs for a nap. I watched my pack visibly unwind and relax in my presence and I realized how much more I was at ease with them around.

Kizamy glanced between the stairs to my bedroom and the rest of us. I gave him the nod to go upstairs, sending a silent thought along with it. _Screw in my bed and I will end you future chance of pups._ Kiz's startled look told me he understood and he scampered silently up the stairs.

I smiled a little and cleaned up my dishes. Soke sat with Aki curled against him on my sofa. I wandered around my living room, picking up my jacket, sword, and belt with pouches attached to it that container various things helpful to me. I could feel my beta's eyes as they followed me. His stare bore into my back as I laced up my knee high boots, and attached my belt and sword to my short shorts.

I glanced back at him as I stood up and slipped my jacket on. Flipped my hair over my shoulder and gave him what I thought was a happy look. Soke sighed. He shook his head and Aki shifted a bit, her eyes closed as if she was trying to sleep.

"And where do you think you are heading to?" He asked.

"Does it matter? You are staying here with the others."

"Nea… You can't—"

"I can do what I want Soke." I said, cutting him off. "You won't stop me. I'm just going to explore. You and Kiz are going to stay here and keep Aki, Neas, and Zane here as well."

"But Nea… You might need us. What if we aren't there to help you?" Came Kizamy's voice from the stairs.

I Turned towards him and gave him a sad, lonely look. His expression of became worried and I felt Soke's aura mirror his little brothers. With a silent shake of my head I buttoned the top snap of my jacket and walked to the door. Kiz reached out for me as I passed and I brushed him off.

"I just need time to think. Time alone. If I need you I will call for you. I promise." I said as I pulled the door open. "Stay here. All of you… That's an order."

With that I pulled the door shut and ran. It didn't take me long to clear my mind and I wound up on the roof of Squad Ten. I heard voices inside arguing. The male voice that I recognized as Captain Hitsugaya's came to me in angry tones. My footing slipped and I yelped, sliding down to the ground below and landing on my butt, hard!

The door to the office opened as I shook myself. I took the hand extended to me only to be pulled to my feet to see a very disgruntled Captain and his Lieutenant, who was holding in her laughter. I brushed myself off and flipped my long white hair over my shoulder. Captain Hitsugaya sighed.

"I was going to send my lieutenant Rangiku to come get you. There is something I was told to pass on to you and your pack." He said.

"Well I'm here now. So what is it?"

"Head Captain Yamamoto wants to test you and your packs abilities. He has assigned you to Squad Six." He said, handing me a letter. "Here is the information you need. He also wants to assign your pack to squads."

"Excuse me? Assign MY pack? Hell no."

"You have no say in the matter."

"Bullshit. I am in charge of them. And they are not going to be assigned to any squad."

"They must. You do not understand, Princess. If they do not become squad members then you will all be sent to live in the Rukon districts, living in poverty."

"Paying for our places to stay is no problem. I will not allow them to be placed in a squad. It is out of the question. They can't use the magic like I can."

"That is too bad. You answer to me now and they will o as the Head Captain has asked, Dog." Came a voice from behind me.

I whirled around to see the other captain who had escorted us yesterday. Captain Kuchiki stood with a bored look on his face. I growled softly at him, warning him not to test my patience and control today. He stared back at me with cold eyes.

" I answer to no one. You don't control me and you never will. I can tell you're a pampered brat. And I don't take orders from people like you."

I winced as her grabbed my wrist and something inside me snapped. Within seconds I had pinned him to the wall. Lieutenant Rangiku pulled me off as Ice started to form over his skin. My body shook and tears formed in my eyes.

"DO NOT touch me. Ever!" I snarled at him.

"Enough, Princess." Rangiku said as Captain Kuchiki left the room.

My anger slowly boiled down and I pulled away from the taller woman. The door shut behind me as I ran from the office. I couldn't control the tears that spilled down my cheeks. My blind running took me away from the Tenth Divisions buildings. I only stopped when I bumped into someone.

"Careful there miss." Another male voice said.

"I-I'm sorry…" I whimpered softly.

"Come with me young one. You can tell me what's wrong over a cup of tea." The stranger said.

I nodded and followed him to his office. His Captains haori had the kanji for five on it. I sat down at the little table in his office and took the cup of tea he offered me. He smiled a bit and wiped away a stray tear on my cheek.

"That's better now, isn't it? My name is Captain Aizen."

"Thank you Captain. I just needed to get away from everything."

"Tell me what happened."

"Captain Kuchiki happened. He's a total jerk!"

"I see. He can be a bit unbearable."

"Unbearable is an understatement." I said softly.

We sat in silence for a few moments. I stared out the window at the sunlit garden. A faint calling echoed in my mind and my ears twitched. I shook my head and wrapped my fluffy tail around my waist.

"You look like my dad with glasses… He used to have hair like yours. I liked it best when he would comb in back out of his eyes. He always knew how to calm me with tea."

"I'm sure you were very close with him."

"He was Alpha. The only one I knew. When I lost him and mother… I've been lost ever since. I only took on the others as Pack because I was told that I should never let others rule me. And a lone wolf will never survive. Yet I still feel lost…"

"I am sure that feeling wall pass when you find what you are looking for." He said.

I nodded and smiled a little, taking a sip on my tea again. We sat and talked until the sun had gone down. I promised to come visit him again and thanked him for the tea. By the time I returned to the house I was staying in, the others had woken up.

I stepped through the door to my temporary home and found my pack waiting nervously. Soke stopped pacing and glared at the wall behind me. I gave them all a nonchalant look as I put my things away and sat at my kitchen table. Kizamy stood and walked over to put a calming hand on his brother's shoulder. I watched the elder prince flinch and felt his anger radiate towards me.

"You had us worried sick! Your emotions spiked twice! We can feel that you know. We can sense if you're not okay!" He growled.

" I told you to stay and you stayed. We have bigger issues then me being gone for a few hours." I said, trying to keep calm.

"Oh? And what would those be? What trouble did you drag us into this time Nea?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I questioned darkly.

"Oh nothing. Just that most of your decisions as alpha have gotten us separated, thrown through portals, and almost killed."

"I did what I thought best For us! I'm only trying to keep us all alive and get us all home!" I retorted.

"Guys stop it!" Neas intervened. "What issues Nea?" My friend asked.

"The Head Captain wants to test you all and assign you to squads. But I'm the only one with the power they call a Zanpakto. And I will not let you all be put into squads. Not when I already am place and need to suffer with unbearable snot nosed, pampered noble brat." I said.

The expressions on the faces of my companions were somber as my words sunk in. These tests could injure them severely. We had no idea what the Soul reapers were capable of and I had no Idea how far each fight would go. My heart thrummed in my chest as I thought about little Zane. He had a bright future if he could survive. The odds were stacking against us quickly and I was beginning to doubt that any amount of magic and quick thinking was going to get us out of the predicament we had been tossed into.

* * *

_**Well this came out easy to write I home the creativity keeps flowing. I'm starting chapter 13 right now. Can't believe we are already at 13 chapters. Thank you koryandrs for the review. Keep them coming. I love any feedback. Next chapter might be out tomorrow. Sunday for sure. **_

_**Later Peeps.**_

_**~Shadow**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13! Can't believe it. You all must like the story so far. And I hope you are all along for the ride because I plan to make this a long one. Anyways.**_

_**Zane: Shadow don't own anything but me and mommy and daddy and uncle and aunty Aki and alpha!**_

_**Shadow: Right you are Zane.**_

**-Soke's Point of View-**

I glanced at the time again. It had become very late as we all sat in our own thoughts. I glanced around the room at each of my fellow pack mates. Kizamy leaned against the wall close to Neas. They had become strained and tense since Nea had told us the news. I knew my little brother was worried for his mate. She had no sword and therefore no powers. Her shadow magic was limited to what she could do at night and the alchemic potions she could make.

Kizamy's own sword rested against the wall by mine and Nea's Tsukiyomi blade. The silver, gold, and emerald hilt glinted in the candle light that lit up the room. His eyes were troubled as they followed Nea around, blindly watching her light her lavender scented tea light candles. The scent calmed him, though his mind stayed on the thoughts of his own abilities.

Aki was in her wolf form, to exaughsted to stay as a human. She dozed at the foot of the couch, her tail twitching often to indicate her troubled sleep. I knelt by her and gently stroked her glossy fur. The twitching stopped after a soft whimper and my mate drifted into a more peaceful rest. My mind dwelled on her powers. The Tokoronako clan was good at healing but Aki had barely started her training when the raids began. Because use of magic gave away our hiding positions to the Raiders, her training had been ended as abruptly as it began.

I had my birth blood to consider. Since I wasn't born a Kagezenna, I didn't share any of my brother's powers. Where he had the power to restore his energy and gain strength from an element, I had nothing. I relied on my ability to strategize in battle and execute quick but dangerous attacks with a large sword. My solid black blade glinted in the flickering candle light. I racked my brain for anything I had found on my birth parents. Any trace of magic would help for this test, but all I could find was the ability to shift.

Then there was Nea to worry about. She had so many powers from her bloodline. There was a reason the Korianna were feared and protected as the most powerful. Not only did they all possess a fixed element, but they could summon Familiars. Most had wolves as Familiars, but rumor had it that ancient Korianna had once summoned dragons. Their swords all had names, and magic mixed with their fixed element flowed through the glass blades.

Nea had more power then all of us combined. Where we were confined to what we could use naturally and what Kiz could pull from his Air element, Nea had a dark force. She had the God of Destruction sealed inside of her body. Chaos was a force to be reckoned with, and Nea could pull from his energy force at any time. Her power alone could shatter or fuse realms. And I had no idea what other things this realm could do to amplify her powers.

I knew she was thinking the same as well. Nea had closed off the telepathic connection to keep us all in our own heads. Occasionally a thought slipped when her mind got tired. It wasn't hard to see her exhaustion. No one but Zane and Aki dared to sleep. It had crossed our minds once or twice to open a portal and leave. Kizamy had shot me the look, pleading to go away from this realm. I wished I could grant his request. Doing so would go against Nea's position as alpha. I couldn't risk having to fight her to the death for the position of alpha. Besides that, she was the last Korianna and the only one who could hold the royal families in balance.

Nea's soft sigh broke the silence that had enveloped the room. Neas looked up from her forlorn stare at the tatami floor. I saw Kizamy turn his head to stare at her. Nea stepped over to a cushion on the floor and sank down onto it. She looked up at us and her expression gave away the lack of sleep that had been getting to her.

"There isn't any way to avoid it. I will talk to the Head Captain in the morning. For now I suggest we all get some sleep." She said.

"Sleep?" Kiz asked. "How are we supposed to sleep? We can't avoid the tests so we might as well start strategizing."

"Kizamy." I said softly, noticing Nea slump a little at the challenge. "We can't think or fight at our bests right now. We all need rest. You and Neas can curl up with Zane since he is sleeping on the futon by the chair. I am going to join my mate as well."

My little brother nodded and took his mates hand with an exasperated sigh. They made their way to their kit and I heard a soft whimper from him until his parents settled in around him. I shifted to my wolf form and joined Aki, wrapping my body and tail around her. I watched Nea as she slipped off the ring the Vampire had given her and put it on a chain around her neck.

She sat on the cushion for what seemed like an hour, holding the ring in her palm and staring at it. Every now and then her eyes would glance up through her hair at me or Kizamy. I smelt the tears she tried not to let fall. Her loneliness dwelled around her, shadowing her beautiful features. She held in a whimper and shifted to her wolf form, curling into a ball on the cushion and covering her face with her tail.

Aki had woken up while I watched Nea. She nosed me a little and tilted her head at Nea. I huffed lightly and nodded at my mate. I knew she meant that we needed to comfort our alpha. It was the job of a beta to mate with the alpha and be there in times like this for support. Our pack was nowhere near traditional, which s why I wasn't Nea's mate. I stood and padded over to the cushion with Aki close to me. Nea blinked as we curled around her, our noses rubbing hers to let her know we were there. The foxes had also shifted, Neas helping Zane shift, and came over to join our pack pile. They curled up closer to Nea with Zane between them. She huffed softly, in contentment, and closed her eyes. Sleep overcame us all within minutes.

**-Neas' Point of View-**

Morning woke us with soft sunlight streaming through the windows. I blinked and stretched, successfully not disturbing anyone in the pack pile. I picked my way over Kiz and Soke, shifting once I got into the kitchen. I silently got out the things I needed and began making breakfast. It wasn't long until the wonderful scent of food permeated the house.

I heard the signature yawn of Soke as he stretched. Aki popped up in her human form, rubbing sleep from her eyes and letting her body adjust to being back to a human. I smiled as my boys woke and started to play on the futon. I got breakfast onto serving plates and set them on the counter so everyone could dish themselves up. It took a minute to get Zane back to his human form and eating happily. My love kissed my cheek as he brought me a cup of coffee and plate of food.

The last person to wake up was Nea. She began to sparkle in the sunlight and her snow white fur lengthened to hair. Her body became human, only a simple floor length black dress covering her body. She sat up on the cushion and blinked. I smiled softly as Soke offered her a hand and helped her up. Aki got her a cup of coffee as I filled a plate for her and set it at the table by mine.

Nea's confused look was comical. She slowly sat down and started to eat her breakfast. As we all finished up, Kiz started to do dishes and clean up. I ushered Nea upstairs for a hot shower. She sent me a soft "Thank You" through the pack bond. I just smiled and laid out her usual shorts and tank top. Today it seemed as if she had filled her wardrobe with black. I sighed a little, thinking that at least her jacket was still white.

It wasn't long until she came back down stairs dressed in the clothes I had laid out for her. She looked better, now that she had rested, eaten, and showered. I smiled at my friend but it quickly faded when a huge scream came from outside. Nea froze like there was a huge weight pressing down on her. Zane started to cry and ran for my arms. I scooped my son up and held him close as Nea threw her jacket on and grabbed her sword, heading out the door. The only thing I heard before the door shut was "STAY!". Nea's order was crystal clear in the dead silent house.

**-Nea's Point of View-**

I rushed outside to the sight of a battle. All of the captains had assembled to fight a giant creature with a bone mask on its face. Some of the captains were injured already. I scanned the area and jumped up to the roof beside Captain Hitsugaya. He glanced my way and surprise took over his features before they returned to an icy mask.

"You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous to fight a hollow when you don't even know how to use your Zanpakto." He said coldly.

"Too late. I'm here to help. I take it there is a way to kill this thing."

"Yes. You just need to slice its mask in two. But none of us Captains have succeeded yet."

I can see that. You need my help. And I need the exercise." I said, leaping off the roof to join the Head Captain and Captain Aizen. "I'm here to help."

"Welcome to the party my dear," Captain Aizen said. "You're a bit late."

"Fashionably late. But now that I am here I can do something."

I watched as the other captains tried to stop the creature and failed. I rolled my eyes at their futile attempts at separate attacks. The creature swatted at Captain Kuchiki and I moved. My sword came out of its sheath on my back and blocked the things claws. Captain Kuchiki glared at me.

"Look at that. I'm supposed to take orders from a man who needs a teen GIRL to save his ass! Great."

"Shut your mouth Dog and get out of my way!" He glowered.

I jumped and turned to face the creature as it screamed again. A ball of light formed in its mouth and fired directly at us. I pulled my sword free of its sheath completely and held it in front of me. The beam of energy came closer and I grabbed Captain Kuchiki, pulling him out of the way. I set him down by the other injured captains, seeing his injury was slightly severe. I headed back to face the creature, blocking a few attacks from its claws. I was back up by the others and ready to fight when a voice called to me.

_Nea!_

My body froze as Chaos called my name again in his sinister voice. I felt my sword begin to rattle as my body began to shake.

_ You can beat this thing._

_ Let me out!_

_ Let me KILL!_

I let my sword fall to the ground as I hit my knees, gripping my head. My ears folded to block out the sound that kept coming. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. My sword glowed and new words came to my mind. The voice was soft, like a mother comforting a child.

**My princess.**

** You are okay.**

** Stand up and fight. **

** I am here to help you.**

The words calmed me and I staggered to my feet, picking up my sword. The hollow swatted at me as I called out to my blade. The world spun and I felt a pain in my side as I fell to the ground. But my mouth had already spoken the command. Ice formed all over the creature, freezing it in place.

"Send it to a frozen hell, Tsukiyomi!" I called out as the ice shattered and the creature turned to dust.

The captains still standing were beside me in seconds. I was offered a hand to be helped up, but shook my head. My legs shook as I stood, holding the spot where I had been hit. There was a little blood but I had hidden it well. Kizamy and Zane found us as we headed to the rest of the captains. I picked up the kit who calmed instantly.

"Head Captain," I said. "We need to discuss a few things. Now"

_**Well I think this is a good spot to end it. I will get the next post up by Monday night. I am tired and I need to get rest to keep the writing flowing. Thanks for the review koryandrs for the review. The more I get the faster I get chapters up.**_

_**~Shadow.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Well well well, chapter 14 is here. I have begun rereading my other stuff. I plan to update and make them grammar proofed. If you haven't read my other stories I encourage you to do so. Thanks to my loyal fan koyrandrs who has left me another review. Please review this story.**_

_**P.S. I am sorry sooooooooo soooooooo SORRY that this is late. I had no computer for a couple days. :/**_

_**Aki: Shadow owns nothing but her OC's.**_

* * *

**-Nea's Point of View-**

I stood in front of the Head Captains desk, hands on my hips, and a major attitude problem. I had just been told that I had to be in a squad. I growled softly, debating silently if I should protest or not. My inner wolf said yes. So I did.

"I am not going to be part of a squad unless I choose that squad! I don't care if Byakuya Kuchiki wants me for my abilities! Anyone who calls me Dog is dead!" I snarled.

Oh yeah. I was totally in Alpha mode. I glared at the old man sitting at the desk. I hated being told what to do. This was no exception. I was not going to be stuck in that spoiled, noble, brat's squad. I wasn't. So I waited for the Head Captains response, my tail twitching in annoyance.

I sighed softly when he nodded. I left the room after being told I had a week to pick my squad. A lot could happen in a week. I made my way back to my house to find Kizamy looking very sheepish. He had that look that told me he had done something wrong and my eyes widened as the scent hit me. A snarl tore from my throat.

Kizamy jumped and ran to hide behind Soke. I grabbed him and drug him outside. The fox shifted to his animal form and cowered as I advanced on him. His body trembled in fear and I heard Neas cry out for him. Soke took the hint and held her back inside the house. I grabbed Kiz by his ruff and glared at him.

"What did I tell you! Kizamy Kagezenna! I told you not to have sex in my bed!" I yelled.

_We didn't! I swear! We did it on the floor!_ He thought to me in a fearful little whimper. I growled and dropped him on his rump. My eyes burned with anger as I walked inside to the other fox sitting on my couch. Neas jumped and looked down as the door slammed. I stalked towards her and glared down at my friend. Her scent was smothered in pregnancy already.

"If this pup wasn't needed for our future then I would punish you. But this pup is a blessing." I said and turned to Soke. "You."

"Me…?" Soke said, stepping back a bit.

"Go home to your house and pup your mate. She smells of heat and I know she is waiting for you." I said.

Soke nodded and was gone in a flash. I watched Neas pick up Kiz and take him to their house. With a sigh I mustered the energy to go drag my sheets from my bedroom and burn them. It wasn't hard to summon new ones and I made my bed before collapsing in it. Sleep over took me almost immediately.

When I awoke the next day it was well past noon. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes, stretching and yawning. It took me an hour to get my butt out of bed, shower, and get dressed. I put on a ruffled mini skirt and tank top. My jacket followed and I grabbed a small snack as I left the house with my sword. I needed to find a captain today.

I headed to squad ten, which had become a place my inner wolf liked to go. I saw the captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya, sitting on the roof above his office. My cheeks turned red as by inner wolf started to wag its tail at the sight of him. I realized my tail was actually wagging and I growled at it, making it stop. It took me only a moment to swing up to the roof and stand beside him.

Hitsugaya glanced over at me as I sat down. His attention turned back to the sky and I heard him let out a soft sigh. My ears twitched as I stated to play with my tail. The silence settled around us and I pulled out a photo of Alicia, smiling softly as I stared at the teen girl. The white haired captain glanced at the photo in my hands.

"Who is that?" He asked quietly.

"My daughter. She was unable to come with us to this world. I miss her terribly." I said.

"She looks like you."

"I think I'll pick her favorite number for my squad…"

"What was her favorite number?

"Ten. No one knows why but she loved the number ten."

"Well then welcome to the squad, Princess."

I smiled at him. We returned to the silent comfort of each other's company. I swear he was thinking about me when his face flushed pink. My instinct kicked in and I felt my inner wolf growl with pleasure. The next thing I know I had moved closer to the captain sitting next to me. My wolf began to send me thoughts. I tried to suppress the never ending string of thoughts but some leaked through and made me blush.

_ Want Toshiro Hitsugaya._

_ Mate, mine. _

_ Want mate Toshiro._

I glanced at him and saw that he was staring at me. My body became under my wolfs control and I leaned in, our lips connecting in a soft, lingering kiss. My heart beat sped up and my face flushed red. Toshiro stared at me as I pulled back. His face was slightly pink.

"I am so sorry. My wolf…. It's about the time for my season to start… And I tend to choose an unmarked male to get closed to."

"It's alright. I like you, Princess. If you need anything just tell me okay."

I nodded and stood up. My body had transitioned into heat and I had to get away from Toshiro before I regretted what was going to happen. I made my move to go back to the solitude of my home when Toshiro grabbed my hand. I turned to face him with a questioning look on my face and out lips met once again. Toshiro's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling us together as we kissed. I felt my body tingle at his touch and I knew it was too late.

It didn't take us long to get to my house. I had barely closed the door and I was back to kissing Toshiro's lips deeply. He kissed back, letting his hands trace the shape of my body. The hot sensation in my body spread as I felt warmth in my abdomen. I was fully in heat now and completely out of control of my body. A soft smile flashed across my features as I led him upstairs to my bed.

Our lips met again in a passionate kiss as we let our clothes fall away. My tan skin shimmered in the candle light that made my bedroom glow. Toshiro's eyes traced my body before he lay me down on the silk sheets of my bed. Our moans echoed through my house as we drank up each other's love. Our bodies connected perfectly and I lost the rest of myself in ecstasy.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning I felt the warmth of the body next to me and rolled over to find Toshiro, awake as well, playing with my hair. My eyes went wide at the three bite marks on his arm. I sniffed softly to find my scent of heat was gone. That only meant one thing: I was pregnant. And the accelerated growth of my bloodline made sure that my body knew it.

"Is anything wrong Nea?" Toshiro asked.

I shook my head and sighed, snuggling against his body. His arms pulled me closer, holding me close the way Kaname used to. I felt my inner wolf growl in happiness at the closeness. It didn't take long for it to register why. The bite marks were my wolf way of staking my claim to him. Toshiro was officially my mate.

"I hope you know that what happened last night was because I was in heat." I said.

"I still want to be with you. Something about you is special." He said with a half shrug.

"Well you're kind of stuck with me now. When I'm in heat I'm guaranteed to get pregnant. And my pack will smell the change."

"All the more reason for me to want to be with you."

I nodded and sat up, grabbing a glass comb encrusted with sapphires, and began combing my tail. I felt Toshiro's eyes on me as I ran the comb through my snow white fur. He got up after a while of watching me and cleaned up, getting ready to go back to his squad. I gave him a soft kiss before he left, and went back to my combing.

I met up with the pack later that afternoon. I had told the head captain that he could test Zane and I today. The pup had a growth spurt that made him look older and I had shown him some of the basics, but he hadn't had enough training to do any damage. I got Zane and took him to the place we were to test in. The captains and lieutenants waited for us as we arrived.

"Princess. It is nice that you could join us. The boy will be sparring with lieutenant Yachiru, since she is his size. For you I have selected a captain to spar with. Your sparring partner is…"

* * *

_**AAAAHHHHH! Cliffhanger! I know that's mean considering this is late but I will write a bunch this weekend to give you something to read next week while I'm gone. Hope you like it and please forgive my lateness on this chapter. I had no computer. Please review.**_

_**~Shadow.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I am so sorry this is late. I was gone on a trip and then I got sick. I slept like two whole days. I am so sorry. So here it is.**_

_**Nea: She really was sick. And that trip was weird…**_

_**Kiz: Sister. Shadow is the definition of weird.**_

_**Shadow: Shut it furballs or you go in a cage together. A very small cage. **_

_**Nea and Kiz: -.-**_

* * *

**-Nea's Point of View-**

I stood, frozen in place as my opponent for the sparring match stepped forward. Toshiro's eyes held worry in them. I shook like a wet dog before placing on hand on the hilt of my sword. The blade was on my back, held in place by a golden sash. I gripped the hilt firmly, praying that I didn't need to draw my blade.

The fight didn't last long. I was so aware of my own self that I had forgotten about Zane. That was, of course, until I heard him yelp in pain. I winced as Toshiro's blade cut my cheek and I drew mine halfway, blocking his next attack. He stepped back, giving me the second I needed to jump to Zane's side. The pup had shifted to his fox form and whimpered softly.

Gently, I picked him up and held him. Aki came rushing in to the training area and began to heal the pup in my arms. She got his major injuries patched up and bandaged the rest of them. I sighed as I took him home. Neas was waiting for us and her eyes widened in fear when she saw her son, asleep in my arms.

"What did you do!? My baby!" Neas cried as she took him from me. "He is never going to be one of them! Never!"

"Neas. He will be trained. But we as a pack will decide his future." I said calmly.

I watched my friend glare at me and walk away with her mate. My heart sunk a bit as I made my way back home. A laugh echoed in my mind and I was teleported to Chaos' seal in my heart. The God of all things evil stood beside me. He was laughing as my body froze in place. I couldn't move from the overwhelming fear and grief that he made me feel.

Dark energy began to glow around my body. I heard my name being yelled. I screamed as the seal tore. In seconds I was brought back to reality. Chaos appeared beside me, standing on the roof of a building. My pack stared up at me, fear written on their faces. A bubble formed around me as my power began o feed into Chaos.

**-Soke's Point of View-**

I had a bad feeling when Nea had gone off alone. The air felt different, and I swore a wisp of black energy trailed her shadow. I hugged my mate, who smelled of pregnancy, and smiled softly. My ears shot up as a scream pierced the air. Aki jumped, and looked at me with worry. I nodded and we ran to find our Alpha.

Neither of us expected what we found. Nea was floating in a bubble, a man with black hair standing beside her. He rested a hand on her shoulder, his leather clothing meshing against her silk shirt. Nea stared at us. My brother and his mate arrived as well, Zane clinging to his mother. The man beside Nea laughed, causing Nea to go limp in the bubble as her power was fed to him.

"Nea!" I yelled, trying to get her attention.

"She can't hear you anymore, you fool. She belongs to me now." Chaos spoke in a sinister voice.

"You bastard!"

"I like this world. It seems more… suitable for total chaos to break out." He said, leaping to a higher building with Nea in tow.

We followed him quickly, Aki staying behind to hide. Neas ran to get the soul reapers after sending Zane off to hide as well. My brother and I made it half way to Nea when creatures of darkness began to pop up around us. Nea screamed again, this one louder and more ear shattering, as her powers were used to create these things.

I growled as I cut down the creatures. The soul reapers joined us as we made it through the hoard. Chaos was glowing in a black mist. Blood dripped from the cuts and gashes that had formed on Nea's body. I snarled, preparing to shift, when my brother stopped me. The Head Captain stepped up beside us with his lieutenant behind him.

"What is this strange power" He asked.

"It's called Chaos. He's the God of Death and Destruction from our home realm." Kiz explained. "When we were fleeing our realm, he was sealed inside Nea. I thought she had gained better control over him the last time this happened."

"This has happened before? How do you stop this power?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked.

"You get to Nea and free her." I said. "As long as she can't see or hear us, he has control. If we can free her, we can stop him."

"Stop him before he destroys the Soul Society, or kills the princess." He commanded.

I nodded and Kiz followed me. The captains fought off the creatures that Chaos summoned. As my brother and I reached Nea, she let out another scream. I felt her magic getting weaker. If Nea ran out of magic she would start losing her life force. I leapt up to the roof where Chaos stood. Kizamy landed beside me, blocking Chaos' attack as I sliced at the orb of power around Nea. My blade left a small gash on her arm as the orb shattered and Chaos roared in fury. His physical form became mist as he was sucked back inside Nea and the tattoo seal shone clearly on her left shoulder.

Nea coughed as she fell forward on her knees. Blood poured from the cuts on her body. I reached for her as she fell unconscious, landing in my arms. I carefully scooped her up and rushed to the medical squad. Aki and Neas joined us soon after. We all sat quietly as the Captain worked. I felt Aki wrap her arms around me and I rested my head against her. Our hearts were heavy as we waited for the news of the girl who was more than just our leader.

It felt like forever had passed us by before the door opened. Captain Unohana exited the room, followed by her lieutenant. My brother held his mate and son close as we all looked up at the two women, hopeful eyes searching for a good sign. Captain Unohana smiled very softly as she stopped in front of us. My heartbeat sped up as my muscles began to shake.

"Nea is going to be alright. Both she and the child will be fine. You may see her but try to keep it quiet. She needs lots of rest." Captain Unohana said.

We all went into her room and sat around her, waiting for her to wake up. I sighed. This world was so different and it seemed like Nea was constantly hurt here. I wished we could go back home. But from the looks of things, our stay here will be very long.

* * *

_**Again I am so sorry this is late. I am so sorry I had my trip and was sick. I am so sorry this is short. But I promise on my soul to get a new chapter up early next week.**_

_**With Sincere Apologies.**_

_**~Shadow.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I made it. I promised and it's here. So please enjoy this chapter. I love my fans and I love writing. I hope that you are enjoying this story and I promise to continue it. Please continue to be my loyal fans. I know it is hard when I do not post as often as I should. But I will post at least once per week for sure. Thank you. And enjoy.**_

_**Neas: Shadow owns only her OC's and Realm16. Nothing more.**_

* * *

**-Neas' Point of View-**

I sat against the wall in Nea's hospital room. She had been asleep since the Chaos breakout. I sighed as I held my son who was also asleep. My eyes traveled to my mate who was standing guard by the door. Soke and Aki were sleeping in the opposite corner, Soke in his wolf form to keep his mate warm. A soft whimper alerted us and four heads snapped up to look at our alpha.

Nea groaned as she slowly sat up in the bed. She glanced around at us all before dropping her head slightly, avoiding our eyes. I frowned, unable to get up without waking my sleeping kit in my lap. Soke shifted after Aki moved to the chair. He walked over the Nea, his body rigid as he approached her. We smelt the salty scent of tears as her stopped in front of her. Nea began to shake slightly as she hid her face with her hands.

I watched as Kiz took a hesitant step towards his brother and the girl he had begun to think of as a sister. A sharp shake of Aki's head made him stop. We all watched as Soke lifted his hand and gently set it on Nea's head. He tussled her hair a bit, making her look up at him in surprise as the tears streamed down her face. Soke smiled softly and knelt to hug her in a tight embrace.

Nea hugged him back and she cried. He held her close, murmuring soft words to soothe her. I sighed happily and Kiz smiled. We watched as Soke calmed our alpha and whispered something softly in her ear, making her giggle. Aki touched her mate's shoulder, moving him away so she could sit by Nea and start to comb her silvery white hair.

"I am so sorry every one. I had no control over him. He surprised me before I could stop him from breaking my seal." Nea said softly.

"Shush. It isn't your fault. We shouldn't have left you alone in the state you were in." Aki said. "You've been out for nine days. I think you should take it easy and not get worked up. You need to eat and rest, for the sake of your baby."

Nea nodded and let her hands rest softly on her stomach. She smiled softly at the thought of her little one. A knock on the door alerted us all and Nea frowned. Kiz opened the door to reveal Nea's baby daddy. The short captain had eyes only for Nea as he entered the room. Soke stepped up to block his path, but a tug on his shirt told him to back down. He glanced over and saw Nea's relaxed expression before he stepped aside. Toshiro approached Nea and sat beside her. He whispered to her and touched her hands that rested on her stomach. She smiled and kissed his lips softly.

It was two weeks later that Nea was out of the hospital. She had spent majority of her time with Toshiro or Captain Aizen. Soke didn't think it was healthy, but she was happy and he was busy taking care of his own mate. I had my hands full as well, with choosing a trainer for Zane and finding out I was pregnant again.

I watched from the shade of a tree as Nea sat on a bench. She had Zane sitting by her after taking him on a walk and getting ice cream with him. I watched my son listen with interest as she talked to him.

**-Nea's Point of View-**

I smiled at my nephew and ran my hands over the oak box in my lap. He had just finished his ice cream and had asked me what the surprise I had for him was. I just smiled and passed the long oak box to him. He frowned and undid the latches, opening the box carefully to reveal a long gold and black Katana and Sheath. He gasped and ran his hands over the velvet lining around the blade.

"Aunty this is so cool!" He said in awe. "Is that the Kagezenna crest?" He said, tracing the black and gold symbol on the swords hilt.

I nodded. "It is. Zane… This sword once belonged to your grandfather. I think he would have wanted you to have it."

"Grandfather?" He asked, looking down. "Aunty… Will I ever get to see your homeland?"

"I hope so Zane. I really hope so." I said softly. "Have I ever told you about our history? The four great Kings and their Queens…"

"No Aunty. No one has ever told me."

"Well I think it's time you knew." I said.

Zane nodded ass I recounted the history of the Great Four Families.

_The men and women who ruled the lands we know as home were great people. They also ruled great people. I had only met each couple from the other families once. The Kagezenna clan was the closest to my family's palace. The King and Queen were both fierce warriors. The Kagezenna King, Aristar, and his Queen, Mirrory, had been born into Royal bloodlines. _

_ Aristar was born the first prince of Kagezenna. He was the only son born to the King and Queen of old. His four elder sisters had never married, though one did have a son by a neko. Sadly the child did not survive. Aristar met his lovely wife, Mirrory Tokoronako, on the eve of their wedding. If there was ever a thing as love at first sight, these two had it. Their eyes met and Aristar instantly knew he wanted to spend his life with her. It wasn't long after they got married that Kizamy was born. Soke was adopted into the family soon after._

Zane sat by me listening intently. He hung onto every word as I told the history of the Tokoronako clan. I also told about the Shezuna history. His eyes were shining as I spoke. When I finished, he frowned a bit.

"Aunty… What about your family?" He asked softly.

"My family was powerful too Zane. But my family history is long and complicated. And it isn't something you need to hear this young." I said softly.

Zane nodded and stood up. I stood with him and started walking him home. After Zane got home I headed to Toshiro's house. Sakura blossoms blew around me as I stopped on a small bridge to watch the sun set. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and hands rested on my stomach. I smiled as Toshiro sighed happily.

"Hey love. How was work?" I asked.

"Oh you know Rangiku. She never listens." He said.

"Well we can go home and cuddle on the couch." I smiled.

He nodded and walked me home. I got us each a cup of herbal tea and we snuggled on the sofa. I kissed his lips softly, falling asleep in the arms of the man I had come to love.

* * *

_**It is a bit short but the next one will be longer. The history of the families will be revealed at separate times as they fit. I hope you like this chapter. :D**_

_**~Shadow**_


End file.
